7 of the Heart 2: Heartless Falls
by Big K Studios
Summary: The mind bottling SEQUEL to 7 of the Heart. This fic doesn't skip a beat from where the first one left off. It follows the story of Utada, Kuro an Kiako as they travel the world searching for their lost comrade Fira.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro, Kiako, Utada or Avalon nor Raithu or the FF characters and stuff.

Author's Note: If you've read the first one then your all set for PART II! If you haven't read part 1 however and you've read this one then…uh…I dunno…read it I guess?

7 of the Heart 2: Heartless Falls

Prologue:

This fic picks up where the first one left off. Lots of new characters from Disney, Square Enix and OC's of both me and my sister will appear in this fic along with new bosses that I originally created and new more powerful Cards to use in battle.

A year has now passed on the World that was found to be called Gaia. Avalon a dark researcher and former savior of Gaia researches a dark power that was hidden deep in the Omega Ruins. While on his excavation he came across a boy with a dark keyblade that looked almost exactly like the Kingdom Key with the exception of it being completely black. The attacked Avalon for no apparent reason and Avalon found himself engaged in battle. Avalon rose victories over the young dark master, right when Avalon was about to land the finishing blow, the boy called a huge heartless in the form of Ultima Weapon. By the time Avalon had defeated this heartless the dark keyblade master was gone…But left behind something a charm a platinum charm… Upon picking it up memories flew through his head. Of his old friend Fira… Upon seeing these memories and the charm that Fira used to wear around his neck, Avalon rushed off to find Utada.

(New Cards)

In my earlier project reading through how the characters fought I made 2 new element cards that have different uses through the story.

Attack Cards: Originally used for Attacking, this card fuses with the users weapon and allows physical damage. Color is Red

Magic Cards: Originally used for Magic attacks, this card fuses with the users mental thoughts and allows magical damage. Color is Blue

Summon Cards: Originally used for Summoning creatures, this card like magic cards fuse with the users mental thoughts to bring forth a creature to life. Color is Green

Dark Cards: Originally used for powering up the user, this card fuses the users heart, mind and soul with darkness turning the user completely evil. This Dark Card draws back with great fatigue and the user will be physically stressed after use. Color is Black

Ability Card(NEW): This card allows a user to use a certain technique, this card fuses with the users body and the controls the user for a flash second to use the technique. Color is Orange

DRIVE X Card(NEW): This card allows the user to fuse cards together all cards from Attack to Ability cards. Color is Silver

Example:

Kuro stands on a pedestal with a lone heartless. Kuro pulls up a Fire Magic card and a Quake Magic card then a DRIVE X card. Fusing them together Kuro creates a quake with a fire effect to it. The heartless is stuck in a hole of fire.

The Drive X card can also fuse together to users as well. Throughout this Fic Utada, Kuro and Kiako will have the ability to fuse with one another but only two at a time.

(BATTLES!)

I've designed this way for this fic to be more like an RPG.

When ever a battle starts I'll put this (Fight time)…to indicate the characters have actually taken up arms to fight. (Boss Battle) for fighting something huge or a different Character.

(World)

Gaia is all of the Disney worlds from Kingdom Hearts crammed together into one huge world. And at least one or two towns from the Final Fantasy games in the world.

(Characters)

Utada: After the entire incident Utada was left alone, heartbroken from Fira disappearance she exiled herself onto Destiny Islands where she trains infinitely with her new teacher Auron.

(In Combat Utada uses the Wakizashi, an assassin like Katana blade. Her skills as a Samurai has taken her far but she has yet to give up the ways of the summoner. She still summons monsters but not as much as she used too, she has a lot of bite to back up her bark)

Kuro: After the incident her life in her own opinion went down hill. She was alittle angered at the fact that Fira trapped all of them in that world. She was beginning to think all of her studies at home were in vain. After awhile she settled down and devoted most of her studies to magic now.

(In Combat Kuro uses the Witches Rod, a powerful wand with destructive power. Her skills as the black mage have gotten sharper and she now even outmatches Lulu. Kuro only tends to get wiser through her life experiences)

Kiako: After the incident Kiako couldn't have been more grateful to Fira. She really loved the final fantasy world and had her chance to stay for life. Kiako now resides in Besaid Island as assistant captain of the Besaid Aurochs.

(In Combat Kiako uses the Dual Knuckles, they are her old gloves that were refined and renewed by Zell. Her skills as a fighter has somewhat improved, she has a new variety of techniques which makes Kiako extremely unpredictable she uses techniques that vary from Alchemy, Bliztball moves and Nunjutsu)

Cid Highwind: The Pilot of the Highwind… Cid helps the three young ladies get from place to place on their quest to solve the great mysterious of the Dark Keyblade master. Cid is often too smart for his own good and is slick at the mouth.

Chichiri: Kiako's new monk friend, Chichiri is also a crew to the Highwind, He is the first aid medic that helps them out with their injuries.

Thunda: Many refer to him as Fira's counter part. Thunda is in every way opposite to Fira in personality. After the incident Thunda and his girlfriend Betha moved into Hollow Bastion to live life privately with no distractions. Deep down Thunda really isn't that bad of a guy… Although Thunda claims to be on the side of good he can't pass up a good fight for anything. Even if that means fighting Kuro, Kiako and Utada.

(In Combat Thunda uses the Soul Eater, a dark weapon that feeds from darkness…Thunda is a warrior of high combat capabilities he is leveled off in magic and physical techniques… The three girls have most trouble on this guy)

Penelope: Many, Many years back Penelope was an orphan and a friend to both Fira and Thunda. She was being abused in her recent home then moved off to Japan with her new family. As fate so had it her new father was the head honcho a organization known as the Yokuza… She grew up to be a fine young lady, very smart, very talented and very well disciplined. One day she received a computer disk… And that same disk drug her into the strange world of Gaia along with her four bodyguards. In this new world she runs into a boy named Cronos who tells her that Fira and Thunda are in the world… So she sets off on a quest to find her lost friends.

Cronos: A bad kid with bad intentions… Cronos is a wavemaster who've been stuck in the Internet due to some strange experiment that the CC Corporation tried on him. Cronos seeking revenge comes to Gaia to wreak havoc.

: The strange Dark Keyblade Master that creates heartless using his dark keyblade. What does he have to do with Fira?

(It's still undetermined weather he is human or a heartless… ? uses dark and time cards in battle. He uses his infamous technique called Time Dash to slow down time and speed up his own movements… His weapon is the Dark Kingdom Key. A keyblade with the ability to open temporary keyholes anywhere in the world)

Avalon: After the Felix incident Avalon took off to do research on the Darkness Cards. To learn ways of fighting with them without feeling fatigue he has yet to find the solution but he draws closer and closer to the answer. Avalon although tied in research he still has kept up with his fighting… He now uses the Millennium Rod and Millennium Gauntlet a golden arm with an eye on it.

(Avalon is extremely powerful and much different from his former self in 7 of the Heart. He's wiser and more sage like. He refuses to join Kuro, Kiako and Utada in their quest he volunteers to venture on his own.)

Fira: a former savior of Gaia unrecognized by the people of Gaia for the stories of 7 heroes coming together to save the world has left him out. Fira had a love for his friends that was unexplainable even to himself this love gave him power to carry on and never give up. Although he never knew it the others looked to him as a leader. His whereabouts are unknown…

(In combat Fira used the Keyblade and multiple techniques that he learned from watching his friends…YES Fira wasn't much of a fighter he would Copycat his friends and turn them into something else which saved his neck more times than he can count)

Others: Cloud, Hercules, Hades, Donald, Goofy, Tifa, Vincent, Rikku, Kairi, Riku, Jack Skeleton, Raithu, Zero, Kadaj, Sephiroth, the Voice and many others will show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I: Remember the Titan?

It was a stormy night over seas in the Destiny Islands. Water raged up on shores and rain poured down onto the island. From far off the Destiny Islands looked like the Cursed islands. Sitting near a window staring out at the storm was a young girl with auburn hair. Strapped to her back she had a thin samurai like sword but it was a tad shorter. Her eyes trailed off at black sky as she saw a small glimmer…

" Huh" Her eyes widen then squinted again to get a better picture of this odd light. She stood up out of her chair and stuck her head out of the window alittle.

" What's wrong?" Auron asked sitting in the corner as still as a stone.

" Huh oh nothing" Utada replied.

Suddenly the light flew down like a flying saucer. It stopped at the beach and grew brighter then all of a sudden the light disappeared. Standing where the light once glen was a boy in a beige cape. He had long snow white hair that got immediately soaked in the rain. The figure walked straight for the wooden house that Utada and Auron was in.

Utada couldn't make out this person, she ran for the door candle and blew it out cutting off all light into the building. Utada helped Auron into the back then waited by the door for the figure to come in. She unsheathed her blade professionally and swiftly so that it wouldn't make a sound. The door creaked open slowly and a shadow casted into the room. The figure walked in and Utada attached an Attack card to her Wakizashi while swinging it at the intruder.

He saw the thin blue aura of the blade just in time to block it. With his golden gauntlet he blocked out the attack then held the blade in his hand as if it was nothing.

" Hey is this how you treat an old friend?" A familiar voice said.

" Huh? Avalon?" Utada asked automatically recognizing his voice.

" Yea it's me" Avalon said he held his hand out and all of a sudden a ball of fire appeared in his hand giving the room light again. With the flame he lit all of the candles in the room. Avalon's appearance came as a shock to Utada.

(Later)

Utada, Auron and Avalon sat a table together over tea.

" So how have you been?" Utada asked.

" I've been doing fine, just researching" Avalon said.

" Have you see any of the others around" Utada asked.

" I visited Raithu he's deep into work as Princess Garnet's bodyguard" Avalon said.

" He's Princess Garnet's bodyguard… I remember I time when he was my bodyguard" Utada sighed.

" Well anyway I'm not here just to catch up on old times" Avalon said pulling out a black box from his cape. He set it on the table then slid it over to her.

" What's this?" Utada asked nervously. ' Hope it's not a wedding ring' she thought.

She opened it to see a platinum chain with the heartless sign on it also in platinum. Her eyes widened.

" Where did you get th…" Utada asked touching it. The second she touched it a strange vision flew through her head.

(VISION)

Fira was running through a large flower field with the keyblade in his hand. He was constantly looking back as he ran. Suddenly a huge black cobra with the heartless sign on it's back appeared infront of him. He turned around but Darkside was waiting for him.

Fira held up his keyblade while attaching cards to it.

Then everything turned white.

(BACK)

"AH! I seen…" Utada started.

"Fira" Avalon said.

"Yes" Utada said looking at Avalon strangely.

"What happened?" Avalon asked.

" He was cornered by these strange Heartless that looked like snakes…I've never seen those kinds before" Utada said. " He's in trouble big trouble! We have to go and find him"

" I'm not sure if we can" Avalon said.

" What do you mean?" Utada said.

" I've done extensive testing on this necklace and I've found traces of an unknown entity" Avalon said.

"Which means?" Utada asked.

" That Fira is in some other dimension" Avalon replied.

" Where did you get the necklace Avalon?" Utada said getting inpatient.

" Calm down Utada" Auron said sipping some tea.

" I can't Auron I've been waiting too long for Fira to come back, and I'm sick of it… I've decided I want to go and find him, which is why I took up sword fighting sir. I want to go and look for him… this is my first lead I can't lose it" Utada said looking determined.

" I just didn't find it someone had it" Avalon said.

" Huh" Utada looked alittle uneasy. Even Auron started glare abit at that answer. "Who?"

" I don't know his name, he was boy he looked no more than our age, he wears a torn up black cape over his body and he dances on air on these hover like shoes like skates." Avalon said.

" Did you see his face" Utada asked.

" No… All I seen when I fought him was a pair of blue eyes" Avalon replied. He turned towards the door. " I'm after this kid too"

" To get Fira back too?" Utada asked.

" No that's your job… I'm after him for my own reasons" Avalon said walking towards the door. "Here take these" Avalon tossed a small deck of cards at Utada. She caught them and looked down at them.

" I've never seen these cards before!" Utada said.

" They're a new batch… I found them while I was on my research hunts I have no use for them" Avalon said opening the door and walking out. Utada got up and ran to the door then opened it. When she opened the door Avalon was gone.

(The next morning)

Utada started to gather wood and take it onto shore.

" What are you doing?" Auron asked.

" I'm building a raft…I have to get off of this island" Utada replied.

" I've already arranged for your transportation" Auron said.

" Wha…" Utada said dropping a log on her toe. "OW…OW….OW….OW…."

"Here he comes now" He said.

Suddenly a huge Gummi ship shaped like the Highwind landed down on the beach blowing away all of the logs that Utada put down to build her raft with. The door to the Gummi ship opened and walking off was Cid Highwind.

Song: Cid Highwind Theme

"Okay Auron" Cid said walking off of the ship. "Where's the kid I'm suppose to taking around"

" Hey Cid!" Utada waved.

" Utada hey there long time no see" Cid said.

" Yea I know" Utada said.

" So I take it you're the kid I'm flying around?" Cid asked.

" I guess" Utada said looking at Auron.

" Let's get started then" Cid said walking back to the ship. Utada ran over and hugged Auron then walked off with Cid to the Highwind. Utada climbed aboard and looked around inside the Highwind was an enormous Gummi ship.

(Author's note: It's not too different from the Highwind in Final Fantasy VII)

She walked into the bridge where Cid had a grip on the wheel.

"So where to first kid?" Cid asked.

" Uh…well Avalon wants to travel alone, Raithu has a job…But Kuro and Kiako…what are they doing?" Utada asked herself.

" To Besaid Island it is!" Cid said cranking up the ship and taking off at full speed.

"Whoa" Utada said falling back. " Why Besaid?"

" It's where those two cats are chillin…Kiako and Kuro live in Besaid" Cid replied.

" How do you know?" Utada asked.

" I go out and pick up books for Kuro and take Kiako and her Blitz team to games" Cid replied again. " HANG ON TO SOMETHIN SHRIMPY!"

(At Besaid Village)

Utada walked off of the ship and looked around. In the center of Besaid Village was a crowd of people you'd think the summoner was in town. Utada walked over to the village center and heard the crowd whisper amongst themselves.

" Yea she's good…"

" What do you think she did help save the world"

" Is she better than Lulu?"

"Couldn't be"

"I wonder if she'll marry my grandson?"

Utada pushed passed the crowd to see a girl in a black mage suit with a short blue cape. She was floating in Meditation State in the air.

" Kuro!" Utada shouted running over and hugging her. Kuro dropped down having her meditation broken she was started to slap Utada on the hand to have her let go. Utada let go and Kuro fell dropping her hat. Kuro stood up dusting herself off while picking up her big hat and putting it on.

" Geez… I thought you were gonna kill me" Kuro said.

"Hi Kuro it's been awhile huh" Utada said.

" No…" Kuro replied. " Only a year"

" Well it's been too long for my taste" Utada said.

" So what are you doing here?" Kuro asked with a slight smile.

" I've got evidence that Fira is still alive" Utada replied.

" What" Kuro said stepping back abit. "What evidence where is it?"

" I'll show you but first where is Kiako?" Utada asked.

" She's out on the beach with the Besaid Aurochs" Kuro replied.

" Come on let666À66䘀66666㩁㝜㉈䡃繁⸱佄C?�6666666666.6(6A:7H2 Chapter I.doc6666?6666誘艝666666

6 686666666ꮜB6666?翿666666?66?6666666666666666666666666666 666࠸666?翿6666?666666666666666?666666?̸666?6666666666666666666＀M66666666666666aꀀ쐸B࠰6666666Ƞ6Huh? Uh I mean how have you been?" Utada said smiling. 'Same ol Kuro… She's too smart for her own good' she thought.

" I've been perfecting my Black Magic use and also figuring out new ways to use Sleights" Kuro said. "Using Sleights is tough Fira made it look so easy"

" I know what you mean" Utada said.

" What have you been up too?" Kuro asked.

" I've been training with Auron to learn how to be a Samurai" Utada said.

"Any good at it?" Kuro asked.

" Yea I'm abit on average though nothing special." Utada said.

" It must be tough training with Auron" Kuro said.

"It is…He's really hard on me but it's just to toughen me up" Utada said as they walked by the waterfall near the hidden treasure box.

(FIGHT TIME)

A huge iron giant armor fiend jumped down from nowhere. Utada jumped back and pulled out her Wakizashi, she rushed the iron giant while attaching three attack cards. She flipped up and sliced him three times the attacks had no effect do to the fiends heavy armor.

"Utada stand back" Kuro said pulling out her staff.

"gotcha" Utada said jumping back.

Kuro pulled out four fire cards then fused them together into one sparkling card. The Iron giant rushed Kuro holding his oversized sword high in the air. Kuro then started to float in the air again with her legs folded. She held her rod up.

"Firaja!" Kuro said.

The Iron Giant was swallowed in a tornado of fire. Then fell back on his butt and disappeared into pryoflies.

(NORMAL MODE)

" Whoa Kuro that was great!" Utada said walking over.

" Yea it was wasn't it?" She said putting her staff away in her cape.

The two girls continued their walk on the bridge down to the beach.

"I know there's a Fire, then Fira, then Firaga…but I've never heard of Firaja" Utada said.

" Well I've just recently found out too… So far I've only master Waterja and Firaja" Kuro said.

They both were almost there they passed the ruins and got down to the white sands. On the beach was a girl wearing the pants part of the Aurochs uniform and a orange sleeveless t shirt with the words assistant captain on the back.

" Okay good… Keepa try bending your knees abit more" The assistant captain said.

" Kiako!" Utada called.

Her cat ears rose up high and she turned around. A big smiled grew on her face upon seeing Utada. She ran over and they both hugged like old friends should. The exact opposite of Kuro's reunion with Utada.

(Later)

" I see so this thing charm is from another dimension" Kiako said.

" And Fira is somewhere in this alternate dimension?" Kuro asked.

" Yea" Utada replied. " I came here hoping that you guys would help me find out where Fira really is"

" I'll go of course you can count on me" Kiako said.

" Thanks Kiako…Kuro?" Utada said as the both of them looked at Kuro.

" Hmmm… Well I have been longing for a new scene and I need to slap Fira one good time for cutting off our transportation home and making our entire jounery a complete waste…so I'm in" Kuro said.

" Really! Oh thank you guys so much!" Utada said bowing.

" Okay let's get going time to adventure around the world again" Kiako said.

" We'll get to that but first let's check out this new deck that Avalon gave me… I think he gave me this deck for a reason he said he had no use for it" Utada said.

" Well let's see em" Kuro said.

Utada pulled out the small deck in it was six DRIVE X cards and six Ability cards. They each split the cards and got two each.

" I've never seen these types of cards before" Kiako said.

" Let alone how to use them" Kuro said.

" Geez here I was hoping you guys were gonna figure it out on your own" Avalon said appearing out of nowhere.

" Whoa…Avalon?" Kiako said squinting her eyes. " It is you Avalon!" Kiako said running over to hug him Avalon held out his arm and pushed Kiako back.

" Sorry Kiako I don't do touchy reunions" Avalon said.

" Neither does Kuro apparently" Utada said walking over. " Here to tell us about the cards?"

" You deserve to know atleast what their capable of" Avalon said.

"Okay start explaining" Kuro said.

"Hmph…The silver cards…are called the DRIVE X cards. They have ability fuse techniques and magic even people if the bond is strong enough" Avalon said. " And the ability cards allows you guys to use a set technique... It's like a recording device. Once you perform a Sleight with that card in your deck it will automatically allow you to use that Sleight again without using so much time and cards."

" Whoa that's convenient" Kuro said looking at the ability cards she had. "And I know just the sleights to keep on stand by too"

" Avalon does the DRIVE X and Ability Cards work with Dark Cards too?" Utada asked.

" Yes but you really don't need use them when your dark though" Avalon said.

" So these cards work hand in hand" Kuro said.

" Exactly" Avalon said.

"Come on!" Kiako said doing a backward flip on the sand. " I'm through talking let's test these cards out!"

" Go ahead I'll coach you" Avalon said.

(FIGHT TIME)

Avalon pulled out a dark card and made a dark duplicate of himself.

" Okay girls attack the dummy" Avalon said jumping far back.

" I'm up first" Kiako said holding up three Haste Cards and a Triple Card." She then added the ability card to that fold and suddenly she created three duplicates of herself. " Haha Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

" Not bad" Avalon said looking at the duplicates. "Perfect dopplegangers not bad"

The three fake Kiakos and the real one rushed the Avalon dummy and rained punches on him. They beat down on the fake Avalon until he disappeared into black dust. Avalon ran out and held up another Dark card summoning another dummy Avalon.

Kiako jumped back then held out her Ability card, which now had a picture of three Kiako heads on it, Which was called the Kiako Triple Fold. She rose the card up and the Kiakos disappeared.

" I'm next" Kuro said stepping forth. She held four Fire Cards and a Pheonix Down Card and an Ability card she fused them together to then started to float in mid air. She held out her arms and stretched her feet out flying out of Kuro's body was a fiery Pheonix bird made of complete flame. It rushed the Avalon dummy and burnt it to a crisp... Kuro landed down on her feet and the Ability card she now obtained was the Pheonix Pinion Card.

" That leaves me" Utada said stepping forth. Avalon jumped in and created another Avalon dummy then jumped back out. Utada held up five Attack Cards and the Ability card. Her Wakizashi was covered in a thin red yellow and red aura. She rushed the Avalon dummy and sliced him two literally. The Avalon dummy disappeared and Utada collected her Ability Card…, which was the Zantezukuken Card.

" Good Good you guys have your first ability cards it's time to work on your DRIVE X moves" Avalon said. " Kiako you go first"

" Rightio" Kiako said. " Kuro!" Kiako said running forth, Kuro ran beside her. Kuro held up her ability card while holding up a DRIVE X as well. The both of them stopped running at the same time then held up their cards. A great light flashed…

Kuro flipped up and stopped in mid air floating there. The four Kiako's jumped up in the air and held hands around Kuro making somewhat of a circle while the fire pheonix flew around them creating a huge fire tornado.

" WHOA!" Avalon said holding up a barrier card to block the flames and the strong wind from pulling him in.

"AHH" Utada stabbed her Wakizashi into the sand to stop her from flying into the tornado. The tornado weakened then disappeared completely with Kuro and Kiako just standing here.

" Okay Utada it's our turn now" Kiako said.

"O…okay Kiako…" Utada said falling over.

Utada and Kiako ran together then jumped up in the air at the same time. Kiako held up her DRIVE X Card with her ability card and Utada just held up her Ability card alone. A great light flashed and when the light cleared standing there in a Blue kimono, white pants and black heavy boots with a long blade was Kiako or a samurai version of Kiako. Utada was gone completely.

Samurai Kiako jumped up and stabbed her Blade into the sand and explosions accord around her like mines. Then the white light flashed and Utada was standing there with her blade stabbed into the ground.

" Cool" Avalon said.

(DRIVE X EFFECTS)

(KURO) When fused with Kuro the user has great magical abilities and have the use of the Pheonix

When Fused with Kiako: Three Other Kuro's appear and can cast quadruple times the Magic Force

When Fused with Utada: Black Knight Samurai Armor and Dark Samurai Sword

(KIAKO) When fused with Kiako the user has access to high speed and the cooperation of three other subordinate dopplegangers.

When Fused with Kuro: Use the Tripe Fold Pheonix Tornado

When Fused with Utada: Blue Kimono Samurai Armor and Water Samurai Sword

(UTADA) When fused with Utada the user gains Samurai Armor and Samurai Sword with a use of any sword ability.

When Fused with Kiako: Has access to Magic Samurai Sword

When Fused with Kuro: Access to three Utada dopplegangers

Author's Note: So when they do some super natural type of stuff you'll know what the deal was. This fic reminds me of Final Fantasy X-2, Kingdom Hearts 2 and Final Fantasy Advent Children for some odd reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II: Dark Fusion?

"Do you have a fix on our next location Utada?" Kuro asked.

" Well I was thinking we head over to the spot where Fira first set foot in this world" Utada said.

" Good idea I remember exactly where we found him too" Kiako said running up through the cargo bay of the ship.

(At the Mystic Forest…)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like the Mystic Ruins in Sonic Adventure.

Song: Mystic Ruins

The three of them were dropped off from the Gummi ship.

" I'll watching from above give me a holler if ya need any back up" Cid said through loudspeaker as the Highwind took off over the clouds.

The threesome headed through the thick forest. No fiend seemed to be in this forest.

" Hey this is the exact way we took Kuro when we were headed home" Kiako said.

" Yea and that journey was a complete waste" Kuro replied.

" Hehe" Kiako giggled.

They walked through the thicket and came to a large clearing where there was one big tree stomp and sunlight pouring through the trees and into the clearing it was beautiful sight to behold.

" And this is exactly where we found him" Kuro said and Kiako said walking over to the tree stump. "He was sleeping near this tree truck with abunch of half eaten apples lying around him."

" Right" Kiako, said.

" Okay then…let's search around for clues" Utada suggested.

" Kay" Kiako said.

" Roger" Kuro responded.

The three of them went into three different corners of the clearing searching around for anything. They spent hours searching around but they came up with nothing.

" There's nothing here" Kiako said sitting down on the tree stump.

" I could have told you that" Kuro said.

Suddenly the Highwind floated down from high up.

" What is it Cid?" Kiako said through her mini walky talky.

" Just got a distress call from Halloween Town" Cid said. " Should we check it out"

" Yea let's get over to Halloween Town now" Utada replied for Kiako.

(In Halloween Town)

The entire town was in a panic as Heartless minions roamed through the streets stealing hearts and wrecking havoc. Utada, Kuro and Kiako ran out of Guillotine Square. To see Jack Skeleton with his hands full with heartless.

" Guys Jack's in trouble let's help em out" Utada said jumping down into the lower level.

(FIGHT TIME)

(Select Party)

Utada O

Kuro X

Jack O

Kiako O

Utada attached four attack cards to her Wakizashi and she ran through about three heartless slicing them in half completely. On her last card she attached five more attack cards. Three heartless came rushing her she sliced through all three heartless with great speed and agility.

Jack Skeleton held up four Blizzard Magic cards. Four heartless rushed him at once like lams to the slaughter. Jack combined all the Blizzard Magic cards then used the Sleight Blizzaja to freeze all of the heartless! After that he attached four attack cards to his long legs and rushed over to the Heartless kicking and taking out all of them.

(Normal mode CUZIN!)

" Hey Jack what's going on around here?" Utada asked.

" I'm not sure…Some boy in black came into town afew seconds ago then all of these heartless appeared thanks to you and your friends we were able to ward them off" Jack Skeleton replied.

" A boy in black?" Kiako asked.

" Yes he wore a dark torn up cape and slide across land like he had on roller shoes or something" Jack said.

" Did you see which way he went?" Kuro asked.

" He's in Oogie Boogie's Castle" Jack said.

" How do you know?" Kiako asked.

" I followed him" Jack replied. " He's in cohorts with Oogie Boogie… I tried to go and see what they were up to and stop it but the heartless just get stronger and stronger as I got closer to the castle" Jack said.

" Yea it's almost like they have some sort of heartless generator in there" Doctor Finklestein said rolling over in his wheel chair.

" Doctor Finklestein" Utada said.

" Yes…Yes it's me… I'm not dead yet" Doctor Finklestein said.

(In Doctor Finklestein's lab)

" This boy wielded some sort of unknown key…Whenever he's point it at a spot a black hole would open introducing more Heartless into my town" The two face Mayor said with his sat face on.

" Okay let's head for Oogie Boogie's then" Kiako said.

" Yes I agree but the heartless are fierce" Jack said.

" Ha can't be any more fierce then Kuro's game face" Kiako said.

" WHAT?" Kuro said waving her rod in the air.

" Uh…oh I'll start running now…AAAHHHHHHH!" Kiako shouted as both Kuro and herself ran through the room like cat and dog.

" Jack we're coming with you this time" Utada said.

" Huh you three are coming? Are you sure? I remember when we first met you had not the slightest idea how to work you powers but I see you have a better understanding now" Jack said.

" Yea I've been training I'm way better now then I ever was back then" Utada said.

" Jack please be careful" Sally said.

" I'll be fine Sally" Jack bowed as the four of them ran out the door.

They ran out of the door and into the center of town again.

(FIGHT TIME)

(Select Party)

Utada O

Kuro O

Jack O

Kiako X

About ten heartless appeared before them. Kuro and Utada combined both their Attack and Magic cards, Kuro casted her Fire Sleight Firaga on Utada's Wakizashi. Utada then with the fire sword created somewhat of a small fire cycle that took out 8 heartless at a time. Jack then mopped up the remaining two with his simple punch and kick maneuvers.

(Normal mode SON!)

They then ran around into the graveyard. The stone statues all of a sudden came to life!

(FIGHT TIME)

(Select Party)

Utada O

Kuro O

Jack O

Kiako X

There were about five heartless that appeared. Utada flipped back then combined attack cards with Jack to perform one big 10attack card Sleight with a DRIVE X card thrown in. Utada and Jack combined and turned into one huge Jack in the Box. The box cranked and opened shooting out a big bald baby doll head with pins and needles running through it's head. It opened it's mouth and shot out lots of ghost at the heartless destroying all of the heartless.

(Normal Mode DROP IT LIKE IT'S HOT!)

They jumped into the tomb coffin then landed on the otherside. Jack walked over and pulled on the tomb stone making the large curly mountain uncurl making a passage over to the castle. They each walked across the mountain side and into the front gate of the castle. The walked through the gate and found themselves at…Oogie…Boogie's…Castle…

" HAHAHAHAHA!" A dark maniacal laugh echoed across the land.

" Oogie Boogie" Jack said. The other three just nodded.

They ran across the rickety old bridge that led to Oogie Boogie's Castle then jumped off to the left to reach

Oogie Boogie's death chamber. The door opened and they walked inside. Standing on the upper part of Oogie Boogie's crazed gambling machine was a boy with a black hoody cape. With baggy black pants strapped up with lots of belts. He floated in mid air with his cape covering over his entire body. At his side was fat ol Oogie Boogie.

" Hahaha well well well if it isn't Jack Skeleton the Pumpkin King" Oogie Boogie laughed.

" Oogie Boogie! What are you up too this time?" Jack shouted.

" It's a whole new game now Skeleton! I have now obtained the ultimate power!" He said.

" Ultimate power" Jack said.

" YES! The power of Dark Fusion baby" Oogie Boogie said dancing around.

" Is that the dark keyblade master that Avalon mentioned" Utada said to herself quietly.

" What's Dark Fusion" Kiako asked.

" Something that's gonna put me on the map kid" Oogie Boogie said giving a signal to the boy in the cape behind him. " Hahahahahahahahaha!" Suddenly the entire castle started to tremble and fall apart.

" Hey Utada, Kuro, Kiako we have to get out of here the entire castle is falling apart!" Jack said. They all ran out the torture room and jumped over the fence and onto the ground. Just in time they got off and the entire castle fell to the ground.

" Whew…that was cool" Kiako said.

" I have a feeling their not…" Kuro started.

Suddenly arising from the rubble was a 7 foot tall mummy with one lone eye. His arms was tied together by chains and so was his legs. He looked like one big bag. Sticking from his body was large spikes.

" HAHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARK FUSION!" The creature shouted.

" That's ugly" Kuro said.

" Let's take em down" Kiako said.

(BOSS BATTLE)

(Select Party)

Utada O

Kuro X

Jack O

Kiako O

One huge card appeared infront of the creature. It was a big red Attack card with x20 on it.

(Author's Note: Many bosses will use one Card with x? meaning they use that amount in one single card)

He performed a 20 card sleight then started to spin around with the spikes sticking out. Utada, Jack and Kiako jumped out of the way of the spinning spiky creature as it attempted to tackle them with it's deadly spin attack.

" Watch out for the Spikes!" Jack yelled.

Kiako flipped back and fused 5 Fire Cards with 5 Attack Cards together. She put her hands together like a ninja.

" GRAND FIREBALL!" She shouted as a huge ball of fire took off towards the spinning spike creature. The Fireball hit him causing him to stop spinning.

Utada rushed in and used her ability card Zantezukuken. And with lightening speed she rushed over and sliced right through the boss creature cutting it in half. A dark blue light flashed and standing there cut in half was Oogie Boogie!

(Normal Mode DAT WUZ DA SHIZNIT)

Kuro, Jack, Kiako and Utada ran over to Oogie Boogie as he slowly melted away into bugs. They all looked around to see floating in the air over them was the boy in the dark cape.

" Who are you!" Utada asked. "What are you doing here! And what did you do"

" Hahahaha… That weakling Oogie was only a pawn… An incompetent fool" He said. From his cape he pulled out a dark keyblade. " My name is Anubis and the day of reckoning is almost near" Suddenly he disappeared into a black smog. Suddenly dropping down from the dark smog was a platinum ring. They ran over to it and Utada picked it up.

(VISION)

Fira walked through the night and straight to a huge castle.

Everything goes white.

(Back)

" This is the ring Fira wore… what does this boy have to do with Fira? And what did he mean by the day of reckoning?" Utada asked looking off into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III: Olympia!

On the Highwind, everyone was sort of doing their own thing. Utada was standing by he window staring down at the items that used to belong to Fira, she was in deep thought about who Anubis was and what he had these items for.

Kuro was floating in the coroner in meditation like a gypsy or something.

Kiako was over on another side of the ship kicking a bliztball around.

And finally Cid was piloting the ship. No one knew exactly where to head next, they all just looked to Utada hoping she'd say something but she never did.

" Where to Utada?" Cid asked.

She looked down then back at Cid.

" Let's head to the Coliseum" Utada said.

" To Olympia it is" Cid said cranking up the ship into high gear.

(At Olympia)

Kuro, Kiako and Utada walked through the doors to find no one in the lobby. Everyone was out in the stands watching the fight. While standing in the lobby Betha came out from the doors of the arena. She had her hair in pigtails and wore a pink hoody with a white shirt, blue jeans and tall white boots.

" Betha is that you?" Utada asked as they walked over to her.

" Wow Utada, Kuro and Kiako too what are you guys doing here?" Betha asked.

" Well we're here on investigation" Utada said.

" I see…so any word from you know who?" Betha whispered.

" No" Utada replied as all three of them looked down in shame.

" Well chin up you three are bond to come across him someday" Betha said.

" Okay" Utada replied. " So…what are you doing here I thought you don't fight anymore?"

" Yea what's up with that?" Kuro asked.

" I'm here to cheer Thunda on he's participating and he's made it to the finals" Betha said as she blushed.

" Darn" Kiako said stomping.

" What you don't want Thunda to win or anything Kiako?" Betha said immediately changing her attitude.

" No it's not like that…I'm just upset because the tournament is already under way I wanted to participate" Kiako said.

" Oh well I guess you'll have to wait til next year" Betha said.

" Yea I know" Kiako whined.

"NOW STARTING THE FINALS…WILL THUNDA AND HERCULES PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA!" The announcer said.

" Oh it's starting come on!" Betha said as they all ran to the arena they both waited by the arena. Exiting from the left was a boy with ripped muscles but he was still sort of thin. He wore black leather shorts that went past his knees, a black vest with a red dragon on the back and no shirt and some big black sneakers like Fira's. His dreads were cut short.

" That's Thunda? He looks way different" Kiako said watching him as he walked past them.

Exiting from the right was a man in golden armor and red hair. He was built like a rock with cut muscles everywhere.

"It's Herc!" Kiako said.

" Man you'd think this was a body builders convention" Kuro said slapping her forehead.

(BOSS BATTLE!)

(Set Party)

(Set Card Deck)

(COM Play)

Hercules started off first by using his 10Cure Magic card Sleight Hero to make him invincible. Thunda jumped back and pulled out the soul eater. He attached a 10 Attack Card Sleight together.

Hercules took off dashing towards him with his headbutt maneuver. He needed no cards to pull this off, Thunda flipped backwards and stopped in mind air his Sleight now took effect. He used an advanced Dispel Sleight that made Herc turn normal now.

Thunda dropped down attached three attack cards to his Soul Eater and sliced at Hercules three times finishing with a spin attack that made Hercules go flying to the other side of the ring. Hercules jumped up on his feet fast and used a 20card Sleight. Hercules jumped up and slammed his fist into the arena's floor causing a huge earthquake. Thunda jumped up in the air to avoid the attack, Hercules then attached 10cards to each of his fists.

(Author's Note: This is one of Herc's special abilities when ever he'd throw a punch a ball of energy would form his fist shooting it off like something from DBZ…He would toss the balls of energy and they would explode on contact…PRETTY COOL HUH?)

Hercules started to fire off huge energy balls at Thunda. Thunda pulled out 10 attack cards to bounce them back but he was too late. The gold energy blasts struck Thunda about 6 times and Thunda went soaring to the ground.

(Normal mode…YEAAAAAAA!)

Thunda got up on his feet just barely but was then crushed by a huge black paw! A huge three headed dog roared frightening the entire crowd in the stands. Everyone cleared out immediately screaming and running for their lives.

"THUNDA NOO!" Betha took off running for the huge Cerberus. Betha took off running towards the Cerberus. Hercules picked the Cerberus up by the paw and tossed him into the stands. Thunda was found laying flat on the ground unconscious. Betha tended to him…

" Phil clear the people out of here" Hercules said drawing his sword and some attack cards.

"You got it Herc! Come on you three let's go!" Phil shouted to Utada, Kiako and Kuro. They all turned off and ran for the lobby.

(In the lobby)

Phil paced around in circles cursing himself.

" Hercules CAN take on that monster right?" Utada asked.

" Of course he's Herc he's beaten the Cerberus before" Phil replied.

" I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE!" Kiako said running for the door. "I'm going to help out Hercules"

" What are ya doin…get back here kid!" Phil said.

"Kiako wait up!" Utada and Kuro took off after her.

" Those three little ladies are hot…but crazy" Phil said slapping his forehead.

" Don't worry about them…they're awhole lot stronger than you think Mr.Phil" Betha said holding an unconscious Thunda.

(Out on the Arena)

" Hercules we're here to help" Utada said as all three of them ran over before they reached Hercules they were blocked by a huge wall of fire.

" Wait asec ladies where do you think your goin?" Hades said arising from the dark fire. Utada, Kuro and Kiako got into their fighting positions.

" Isn't that just cute" Hades said. " Whoa whoa whoa there ladies and…ladies…"

" Get out of our way! We have to help Hercules!" Utada shouted.

" Ya see I can't do that because… uh that's screwin with my plans to get rid of JERKCULES!" Hades said. " If you want to help Herc ya got to go through me!"

" Okay" Utada said raising her sword again.

" That is so cute I can't get over that those little faces getting all puffy with anger haha bring it Powerpuff Girls" Hades said.

(BOSS BATTLE)

(Party Set)

Utada O

Kuro O

Kiako O

Hades pulled up 3 Fire cards and performed his Firaga Ball Sleight. He shot a fireball at Kiako and blew her away. Kuro jumped in and casted a 3 Ice Magic card sleight Blizzaga. Hades' flame went out on his head. He raised his flame again then pointed his finger at Kuro as if it were a gun. It was his 10fire-card sleight. He shot alittle fire blast at Kuro a blast that made Kuro drop out.

Utada jumped out from nowhere and came down with her Wakizashi. Hades used his 20x Fire Card sleight and raised both of his hands shooting out beams of fire at Utada. The fire struck Utada and it sent her flying over to the wall.

(Normal Mode…MAN DATS SAD!)

" Come on God of the Underworld think about it for asec!" Hades said laughing maniacally. Hades walked over and picked Utada up by her blouse. His fist grew ablaze for he was about to finish her off. But all of a sudden Hades was struck with a thunderbolt.

Walking out from the lobby was Thunda he held the Soul Eater up he ran over and attached an attack card to his weapon. He rushed over and hit Hades and Hades went sliding back away from Utada.

" Thunda" Utada said getting up on her feet.

" Your awake already?" Kuro said walking over.

" Yea…Betha tend to the cat girl" Thunda said. " Okay Hades round two!" Thunda said his fighting pose was exactly like Riku's.

(BOSS BATTLE)

(Select Party)

Utada O

Kuro O

Thunda O

Kiako X

Hades rose up his 20x Attack card but before he could perform the Sleight Thunda ran up to him jumped and used 25Attack card Sleight Dark Mecha to break Hades Sleight. Hades backed up from dizziness…

(Author's note: Dark Mecha is like Sora's Ars Arcanum but instead of ending in the little energy beam things… The move ends with Riku's spinning move.)

Hades backed up and used his 10Fire Card Sleight to make his double barrel fire beams shoot out from his hands. Kuro broke his sleight with her Pheonix Ability Card combined with her Blizzaga Sleight to make the Ice Pheonix Sleight. The ice pheonix spiraled around Hades and send him flying into the standing.

Hades now angered exploded with fire magic. Utada ran up and used a 5Attack Card Sleight of Aurons the Magic Break! Utada glen blue and ran towards Hades slicing him and cutting his magic power in half. Hades backed up and tried to use his 20Fire Magic Card Sleight but was unsuccessful for Thunda broke his Sleight again with another Sleight of his. Thunda used Riku's signature Dark Aura Sleight. He flew around four times stabbing Hades with his Soul Eater then ended the move in making Dark Geysers shoot up.

" THAT IS ENOUGH!" Hades screamed.

Utada used her DRIVE X card with Kuro and Kuro fused with Utada's Wakizashi turning it into the Magical Masamune.

(Author's Note: The Masamune is that ten-foot tall sword Sephiroth used in all of the games he was ever in)

Utada held the blade up and her stance fit that of even Sephiroth. She rushed by and sliced him disappearing and reappearing on the other side of Hades. Hades was then struck with Gravity, Blizzaga, Firaga, Thundaga, Blind, Bio, Flare, Doomsday, Breath, Tornado, Waterga and Holy all at the same time! Hades fell to the ground slowly and disappeared.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: If this were a Final Fantasy RPG I think that kind of damage would surpass 9999… What do you readers think? Seriously put it in the review I wanna know)

(Other Author's Note: Oh yea and that Sleight is called Magi Slash)

(Normal Mode…SHIIIIIII!)

" Nice work but he'll be back" Hercules said walking over.

" We did all of that so he'd come back?" Utada asked.

" He's the god of the underworld of course he's not dead" Thunda said.

" Geez…" Kuro said rubbing her head.

" Well you three sure proved yourselves to be real heroes" Phil said walking over.

" Real Heroes!" Kiako said jumping up and down.

" A real Hero eh?" Thunda said walking off. " That gig is best left to Fira, I just came here for the competition the recognition"

" Thank you guys again" Betha said bowing and running behind Thunda.

(Moments Later)

" We here by dub the True Heroes…yata yata yata!" Phil said.

Kuro, Utada and Kiako looked at one another and happily giggled.

(Another moment later)

They walked out with their awards of Heroics. The Highwind was out waiting for them.

" Hey Cid you won't believe what happened!" Kiako shouted through her mini com.

From far off standing on top of one of the Olympia Statues was Anubis his dark cape flowing in the wind. He smiled as he vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter IV: A monk in a rabbit hole

"Kiako! KIAKO COME OUT THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kuro shouted as Utada and herself looked around in a strange room.

We find our three heroines today stuck in a rabbit hole. Apparently Kiako found it fit to chase a rabbit down into the hole nobody knows exactly why though.

" KIAKO!" Utada screamed. "Geez where'd she go?"

The two of them walked into a normal room with a checker-tiled floor a fireplace and small door.

" Oh now this room seems familiar" Kuro said looking around.

"What do you mean?" Utada asked.

" Fira, Kiako and I visited this room 1year ago…for the same purpose to find Kiako but then something happened and we ended up having to save this place from a horrid heartless" Kuro said.

" Well since Kiako's been here…she knows her way around right?" Utada asked.

" Sure" Kuro said.

" And you know Kiako better than anybody right…so where do you think she'd go?" Utada asked.

'Hmm…Probably…' Kuro thought. " I got it follow me…"

They ran off towards the table Kuro picked up a cup and sipped some of the small potion to shrink her. Utada did the same and the two ran through the door that was behind the bed. In this room a court order was in session. Kiako was standing there arguing with the queen about something.

" What did he ever do to you? All he was doing was fishing in a pond" Kiako shouted.

" ORDER! The monk Chichiri will be executed under the charges of contaminating our water!" The Queen shouted.

" Noway!" Kiako shouted.

" I was only putting the fish I caught back because it was still an infant no da" The monk in the cage said.

" Contamination like I said…IF you don't like it you'll be executed too!" Queen said as her shuffle alliance stood tall.

" Fine then!" Kiako said. " Put me in Chichiri's place!"

" Very well let go of the monk and take the cat girl she will rue the day she spoke with her insolence" Queen of Heart announced. Utada and Kuro ran over as the card people dragged Kiako and threw her into a cell while letting the blue banged monk free.

" Kiako Chan you cannot do this" Chichiri said.

" Go Chichiri your free now" Kiako said.

" Hey why the hell are you always doing stupid stuff like this?" Kuro asked.

" Excuse me miss Queen of Hearts please don't kill my friend" Utada pleaded.

" Yea what can we do to prove to you that the water isn't contaminated?" Kuro asked.

" Find me a pink water lily" The Queen of Hearts said.

" A pink water lily?" Utada, Chichiri and Kuro asked.

" Yes if the water had truly been pure the water lilies would be pink instead of black" The Queen replied.

" Their black" Kuro said rubbing her chin.

(Author's note: Kuro's really smart I wish I were as smart as she was)

(In the lotus forest)

All of the water flowers were black for some odd reason.

" Why are all of them black no da?" Chichiri asked.

" There's the reason right there!" Kuro said pointing off towards a heartless which was just passing by.

(Fight Time!)

(Select Party)

Utada O

Kuro O

Chichiri O

Kiako (Unavailable)

Utada rushed the dark being while attaching an Attack Card to her Wakizashi she slashed and diced right through the heartless destroying it.

(Normal Mode…MONKEY?)

" The Heartless are here…They've somehow inhabited this forest" Kuro said.

" All we have to do is find the head honcho" Utada said.

" And take him down then Kiako chan will be free no da" Chichiri said.

" Excuse me I don't want to come off as nosy or anything but uh where exactly do you know Kiako from?" Utada asked.

" Hm aw yes I met Kiako Chan about a year ago 3days after the big incident with all of those dark towers and stuff no da" Chichiri exclaimed. " We met in Fishermen's Horizon… I was fishing and accidentally hooked her shirt and ripped it off of her…and that's how we first met I guess no da"

" Weird" Kuro whispered to Utada as she shook her head in agreement.

" But now isn't the time to talk no da" Chichiri said.

" Your right" Utada said.

The three of them took off deeper into the lotus forest fighting and taking on different heartless from Defenders to Flying Heartless. Their travels brought them to a strange room, they were in the tiled room again except this time they were standing on the wall right side up.

" This is strange" Utada said.

" Yea when I first came here and experienced this I almost threw up" Kuro said.

" I have a feeling the pink lily flower can't be found here no da" Chichiri said.

" How right you are" A voice said. Suddenly appearing from nowhere with phantom like powers was Anubis. " What a strange predicament your friend is in"

" Hey did you have something to do with this?" Kuro asked.

" Maybe" Anubis said.

" I've so had it with you!" Kuro shouted shooting a Fire Magic card at him. Anubis pulled out his dark keyblade and knocked it back.

"FORE!" He shouted. Kuro jumped out of the way of the fireblast.

" Anubis I have lots of questions for you" Utada said.

" Yea…well so does he" Anubis said pointing up. Everyone looked up to see a giant Defender Heartless falls to the ground. He looked down and roared with his shield at them.

"Later much" Anubis said disappearing.

(BOSS BATTLE!)

(Select Party)

Utada O

Kuro O

Chichiri O

Kiako (Unavailable)

Utada jumped back then rushed the Defender attaching 5Attack Cards. Utada hit the shield and she went flying back from it's attack resistant armor. Before she hit the floor Chichiri caught her with his great telepathic power.

" The last place you want to attack a Defender is in the shield no da" Chichiri said.

" Yea it's most strongest at that point" Kuro said dodging the Defender's large shield attack.

Utada now gaining balanced equipped her ability card to her sword. Before Utada used Zantezukuken , Kuro cleared a path for her by striking the defender with a Flare Magic Card to knock him off guard. Then Utada flew through slicing him in half.

(Normal Mode…TIZIGHT!)

The Defender left behind a pink water lily. Utada walked over and picked it up…

" Come on guys!" Utada said as they ran back.

(Back in Court)

" Here we found the flower now let my friend go" Utada said holding up the flower.

" NO!" The Queen shouted.

" But why? we got you the flower no da" Chichiri said.

" Well you didn't get it in my time limit" The Queen said.

" Time limit? Straight bull you didn't give us any time limit" Kuro said.

" I'm the Queen of Hearts I can do whatever I want" The Queen said.

" That's it I've been patient enough with you" Utada said throwing down the flower and drawing her Wakizashi. She ran over to the cage that Kiako was in. " Kiako I'll get you out" She said attaching attack cards to her weapon and slicing at the cage.

" STOP HER!" Queen of Hearts shouted.

The shuffle alliance of hearts and spades stood up and rushed over to Utada with Axes and Lances.

" Utada watch out" Chichiri said jumping in and hitting one of them back with his Staff.

" We'll clear these guys out while you get Kiako loose" Kuro said.

(Fight Time)

(Select Party)

Utada (Unavailable)

Kuro O

Chichiri O

Kiako (Unavailable)

Kuro held up a Magic Flare cards and casted a huge explosion blowing a majority of the card men back. Chichiri using his white magic cards made a barrier around Utada and Kiako. The Card men would get near but be blown back by the shield power.

Kuro held up 5 Fire Magic cards and blew 5 card men back with her fire ball magic.

"It's like they just can't stay down" Kuro said watching the Card Men stand up again to receive another beating.

" GET THEM YOU FOOLS!" The Queen shouted.

" That's it" Kuro said running over to the Queen. She jumped up on the judges table and whacked the Queen in the head knocking her out. The shuffle alliance stopped completely.

Utada finally chopped through the cage. The first person Kiako ran to was Chichiri…

" Let's leg it!" Kuro said jumping down from the judge table.

(Normal Mode…HAHA)

Utada, Kuro, Chichiri and Kiako ran for the room with the shrink potion and drunk the other to get to their normal heights. They took off towards the rabbit hole and a ladder lowered down from high up. It was from the Highwind. The each climbed on the ladder and let the Highwind lure them up.

(On the Highwind)

" COME ON COME ON LET'S MOVE!" Utada shouted slapping Cid over the head like a thousand times.

"OKAY OKAY!" Cid shouted back turning the highwind into high gear and punching it.

(Later that day)

The Highwind was floating over a part in the sea. It wasn't moving just floating there over the sea. Kiako and Chichiri were sitting on the outer deck watching the Sun Set.

" I asked Utada and she said it's okay if you come with us" Kiako said blushing.

" Well I got no choice no da" Chichiri said. " I can't go back to my home now"

" YAY!" Kiako said wrapping her arms around Chichiri's neck.

" Kiako…your choking me…." Chichiri struggled to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter V: Fira Resurrected in me

" Hey gang we just got a signal from some jungle" Cid said.

" Jungle?" Kiako said.

" Yea they seem to have a serious Heartless problem there" Cid replied.

" Then let's go where ever the heartless strike it's not safe for anyone" Utada said walking over to Cid.

(At the Deep Jungle)

Cid dropped Kiako, Kuro and Utada off by the old tree house in the jungle.

" You know the routine give us a ring if ya need anything" Cid said.

" Take care girls no da" Chichiri said.

" You too" The three of them said at the same time.

" WILL YOU GET OFFA THE MIC!" Cid shouted.

The three of them walked over to the bottom of the net that supported the cabin. They looked over the edge… then back at Kuro.

" NO!" Kuro said backing up. " I'm not jumping!"

Kiako and Utada looked at eachother and grinned evilly.

(Moments later)

Kiako and Utada were sliding down the one of the tree limbs and Kuro was sliding with them loosing balance and almost falling off.

" Kuro…bend your knees" Utada said.

" What?" Kuro said.

" Your knees bend em abit" Utada said.

" Huh?" Kuro slipped off of the tree limb and went flying down from the trees.

" KURO!" Kiako and Utada shouted.

" AHHHHH!" Kuro screamed as she fell. Kiako and Utada jumped down from the vine as well and swung on the vines around her. Utada started to pull out her Valfore card to catch Kuro but she was then swiped out of mid air by a shadow. The shadow went swinging from vine to vine with Kuro under his arms. They were moving at high speed so Kiako and Utada couldn't catch them.

" What happened?" Kiako and Utada said as they hung from vines.

The climbed down gently and fell down by the lake with all of the hippos.

"Come on they went this way" Kiako said running off into a tunnel. Utada followed and they found themselves at a campsite. They ran over to the tent and walked inside. Kuro was standing right in the middle of the tent watching somewhat of a slide show with three other figures.

"GOR ILL AS! TAKE US TO THE GORILLAS TARZAN!" A man said to another slouching man.

" That's enough Mr. Clayton" A woman interfered.

" Kuro!" Kiako said running over and hugging her. Kuro pushed her away.

" Great more freaks" Clayton said.

" Freaks" Utada, said.

" That's enough Clayton! You are excused" The lady said. The man with the shotgun walked outside with fury in his eye. " Hello I'm Jade you must be friends of Kuro"

" Yea" Utada said.

" So what's goin on here?" Kiako asked.

" We're researchers here to study the gorillas…Tarzan here has been raised by the Gorillas so he knows more about them than anybody" Jade said.

" So what can you tell us Tarzan?" Kiako asked.

" Tarzan…Kiako" Kuro said placing her hand on Kiako's chest. " Kiako"

" Kiako" Tarzan repeated.

" And this is Utada" Kuro said. " Utada"

" Utada…" Tarzan said. Suddenly a gunshot sounded and everyone turned towards the door of the tent.

" Jade stay" Tarzan said as Kuro, Kiako and Utada ran outside. They ran outside to see abunch of monkey heartless dancing around.

"Where's Clayton?" Kiako asked.

" Who cares about him we got company" Kuro said holding up her wand.

(Fight Time)

(Select Party)

Utada O

Kuro X

Tarzan O

Kiako O

There were about 7 heartless, Utada pulled out three attack cards and took on three heartless slicing three of them with one slice apiece destroying them as well. Kiako flipped forward then spun kick with two cards attached to her leg gauntlets and destroyed them.

Tarzan's entire deck was strapped onto his Spear so he didn't need to draw any. He used his Hurricane Spear Sleight and wiped out both hearts that stood infront of him.

(Normal Mode…STRAIGHT UP!)

They looked around abit. Another Gunshot sounded again this time from the tree house. The four took off running. They went past the hippos, climbed the vines. The Gorillas were all being boxed in by the monkey Heartless! And Clayton was standing there with a boy in black.

Utada, Tarzan, Kuro and Kiako looked through the window to see that it was Anubis standing there with Clayton.

" Clayton! Anubis" Utada said as the four of them ran through the front doors.

" You three again your becoming a real nuisance" Anubis said. Suddenly all of the monkey heartless disappeared so did Anubis and Clayton. Tarzan ran over to the gorillas and started to talk with them in some strange dialect.

Tarzan then ran back over to the girls.

" Clayton…Anubis in nesting grounds" Tarzan said.

" We gotta stop em" Kiako said.

" Come on guys let's go" Utada said as everyone ran off. They ran for the tree vines and jumped off sliding down to them.

(In the nesting grounds)

Floating in the air was the Leopard Saber… He was being covered by a dark aura, Anubis was holding him up with his power while Clayton like a zombie just watched. Utada, Kuro, Kiako and Tarzan ran through the entrance to the nesting grounds.

"Anubis!" Utada shouted.

" Hmmm I believe your too late" Anubis replied. The Leopard materialized and went into Clayton's body.

Clayton then started to Transform! From a normal man to a huge Leopard man with long claws.

"Saber and Clayton…Saber Clayton" Tarzan said.

" Have fun Hahahahaha" Anubis said disappearing.

(BOSS BATTLE!)

(Select Party)

Utada O

Kuro X

Tarzan O

Kiako O

Saber Clayton rushed first he had auto Haste equipped to him so he was always fast. He ran up to Tarzan and sliced him four to five times and made it look like one time. Tarzan went flying into a boulder and hit the wall knocked out.

"Tarzan!" Kiako shouted rushing Saber Clayton. "Kiako used her Ability Triple Fold" The four Kiakos rushed Saber Clayton attaching cards to their hands and feet. They immediately started to fire punches and kicks at Saber Clayton but with great speed Saber Clayton blocked all of the punches and kicks… He punched and kicked all of the Kiako duplicates making them disappear. The swiped down the original and kicked her aside.

" HIYAH!" Utada shouted coming down from the sky with a Braver Sleight. Saber Clayton broke Utada's Sleight with a Sleight of it's own. Saber Clayton rainbow kicked Utada more than three times and Utada went flying off into the wall and landing down beside Kiako and Tarzan.

Saber Clayton was powerful and speedy. His 50x Auto Haste Sleight was stronger than any sleight they can come up with even a DRIVE X Sleight wasn't enough to contend with this speed demon.

" We've got to do something" Utada said as she just laid there on the ground taking deep breaths her wounds were deep and they gave her abnormal damage. She closed her eyes… ' Fira…please help me'

Mild stomps were coming pounding the earth around them. Saber Clayton was on his way to destroy them once and for all.

" This can't get any better" Anubis laughed while watching from a branch high up. " Now finish them"

'Fira…I don't want to die here…I want to see you again' Utada thought as she laid flat on the ground crying.

Saber Clayton walked up close to them and made his nails grow even longer. Right when he was about to strike a big white card appeared infront of him. That repelled his attack…. The Card was as bright as the sun itself. Saber Clayton started to back away from this mysterious light.

(Normal mode…WAT THE?)

" Huh" Utada said. The items that belonged to Fira purified into two smaller cards that floated out of Utada's pockets. They flew up next to the huge card and fused together into a one completely white blank card.

Utada started to reach for the card the closer she got the brighter it became. She touched it and a great white light flashed when the light cleared Utada was standing their with Fira's attire.

(Author's Note: Incase ya forgot Fira's cloths are like Sora's in KH2 except it was White and Blue instead of Black and Red.)

She looked down at herself she wore the necklace the ring even her hair was in a different style. Her hair was held back in a ponytail with one bang infront of her face just like the way Fira wore his hair.

"Fira?" Kiako said looking at Utada. "We've been looking all over for…"

Utada turned around to face Kiako.

"Hey Utada what are you doing with Fira's Cloths?" Kiako asked.

" I…I…dunno" Utada said just noticing her Wakizashi sword. She didn't have the Wakizashi anymore she had an odd Keyblade. It looked like the Kingdom Key except it was completely white and had an Angel wing sticking out at the end where the blade of the keyblade was.

" Whoa" Kiako said.

" Where'd you get that?" Kuro asked.

" I…dunno…" Utada said.

Saber Clayton was staring them down with dark electric volts emitting from his furry body.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Utada O

Kuro X

Tarzan X

Kiako X

Saber Clayton rushed Utada and Utada flipped backwards. She rammed the Keyblade into the ground using the 100 All Deck Sleight Trinity Limit. The light flashed destroying Saber Clayton like it was nothing.

(Normal mode…WHOA!)

"WHOA!" Kiako said walking over. "That was awesome!"

Utada fell down and her attire went back to normal so did her weapon.

" Utada" Everyone walked over and grabbed her just before she passed out.

(Dream)

Utada found herself on a beach in the middle of the night.

" Where…how did I get here?" Utada asked rubbing her head.

Behind her there were thousands of men with black coats walking around in a strange order.

" What the…" Utada said standing back.

" You must stop Anubis" One of the men said appearing behind her.

" Who are you guys?" Utada asked.

"We are…The Nobodies" He responded.

" The nobodies?" Utada said.

" The ones who live without hearts…" He said.

" Do you know what Anubis is up too?" Utada asked.

" He plans to destroy the universe end all existence to obtain the ultimate darkness" He said.

" That's just nuts" Utada said.

"Stop Anubis…before he destroys us all"

A grand light flashed and Utada woke up in the infirmary on the Highwind. She looked out of the window and outside was a big black star glowing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VI: The Twilight World

The highwind was floating in the air with no specify coordinate. Kiako, Cid, Kuro, Chichiri and Utada stood out on the outer deck staring up at that strange black star.

" What is it?" Kiako asked.

" It looks like a black star" Kuro said.

" I've got a bad feeling about that star no da" Chichiri said.

" It's called the DayStar" Utada said.

" Huh" Everyone went.

" It's a portal to the Twilight World" Utada said.

" How do you know all of that?" Kuro asked.

" It came to me in a dream" Utada said. " There was these men in black called the nobodies…they told me what Anubis was planning and everything there is to know about that star"

" Well spill it" Kuro said.

" Okay…Anubis is playing to fill this and every other world in the universe with Heartless…" Utada said.

" Just like Felix? That's lame" Kiako said.

" No…Anubis has a different goal he wants something called Ultimate Darkness and to obtain he must cover everything even the stars with darkness" Utada said.

" That doesn't sound good no da" Chichiri said.

" He's managed in opening a big enough hole into the Twilight world…The second he opens it Heartless will pour into this world" Utada said.

" We've got to stop him" Kiako said.

" Yea I know but to get to him we've got to go into the Twilight World…That's where Anubis truly exists" Avalon said appearing from nowhere. Cid held his heart…

"Dammit Avalon what did I tell ya about that shit!" Cid said.

" How do you suppose we get to the Twilight world?" Kuro asked.

" The same way we got through to Felix" Avalon said.

" The Darkness Cards" Utada said.

" Right" Avalon said. " The Twilight World is the World that is in between the forces of light and darkness it's the gray area where almost nothing exists not even the Heartless go to this realm"

" It's rare to see people in a place like that" Kuro said.

" Yea…" Kiako said. "Gives me chills just thinking about it"

" But if the Heartless aren't in the Twilight World then why will they…" Kuro started.

" The Heartless live in a world in between this one and the Twilight World the second they seen any opening they'll come running" Avalon said.

Suddenly the sky got as black as it does in DBZ when they summon the dragon. The Sky was all black and the day star grew bigger and closer to the planet.

" Whoa…" Kiako said hanging onto Chichiri.

" LOOK!" Utada said pointing up at the sky. Everyone looked up to see Anubis floating in the air infront of the DayStar. He held out his dark Keyblade and a flash had cleared out all of a sudden the Day Star shattered like glass as a huge hole was opened up in the sky. Heartless rained from the sky on villages, cities and forests taking up everything.

" Get inside hurry!" Cid said as everyone ran down into the Bridge of the Highwind. Cid then put the Highwind into high gear and the Gummi ship took off at high speed.

" What now?" Cid said.

" We're going to the Twilight world" Utada said.

" Hmm go ahead kid…go and save the world" Cid said.

" Come back safely no da" Chichiri said. Kiako hugged Chichiri half to death.

Avalon, Kuro, Kiako and Utada held out their darkness cards. Their bodies all of a sudden grew with a dark aura and they all transformed into their Darkness forms. They looked at one another as they all disappeared into a puddle of darkness into the floor.

When they reappeared they found themselves in a town where everything was black and white. Birds stood flying still in the air. It was as if everything had just stopped… In the center of town their was one huge building and standing at the very top of that building was Anubis. Anubis's cape hood thing was off. He wore no shirt and had lots of tattoos on his body. He wore black leather pants with spiky like boots and a spiky belt.

" It's Anubis!" Kiako said.

" We must attack him now before he achieves his goal" Avalon said jumping off onto of a building then jumping from building to building. Utada looked off at Avalon as he jumped then took off with Kiako and Kuro behind her.

The three of them could barely keep up with Avalon jumping form building to building. They got to the front doors of the building and walked through there was one really huge Arena on the first floor.

" There are 7 floors to this building…and Anubis is at the top" A voice said. Walking out of the shadows was Ansem. " He is seconds from achieving the goal"

" You have no time to waste get going I'll deal with Ansem" Avalon said raising his Millennium Gauntlet.

" Are you sure?" Utada asked.

" Yes no go!" Avalon shouted rushing Ansem.

The three ran past the two fighters and up to the Second floor. On the Second floor was a boy with a silver mask and silver ninja armor with a long red torn up scarf.

" Hey it's my turn to be the hero here you guys go on I'll take this guy" Kiako said.

" What?" Kuro said. " Don't be stupid we have 6 more floors to go!"

" But he's in with jutsus and nobody knows more about jutsus than me" Kiako said.

" Err…" Utada took off running not looking back. " Thank you Kiako" she said silently to herself.

" Don't die I'm gonna be the one to kill you" Kuro said running off.

On the third floor there was a Black Mage with long black wings. It was Dark Waltz No.3 the thunder master. The both of them tried to run past him… He shot a thunder bolt at them both and Kuro pushed Utada out of the way taking the blast for her.

" Kuro!" Utada shouted.

" No go! I'll take him" Kuro said.

Utada then shook her head and ran off she took off towards the fourth floor. On the fourth floor was a man In black armor with a huge sword that had an eye on it.

" Looks like I'm on my own with this one." Utada said holding up her Wakizashi.

" Think again" A familiar voice said. Walking through with shiny new golden armor was Raithu. He held a new Gold hilted sword with a blue blade. He walked up infront of Utada.

" RAITHU!" Utada said.

" No time to catch up Utada now go you got a planet to save" Raithu said.

Utada ran around them both and up to the fifth floor. On the fifth floor was Omega Weapon a huge monster with attitude. Utada pulled back abit while holding up her Bahamut card but a big red being jumped infront of her and sliced Omega Weapon one good time.

" Auron" Utada said.

" Utada go ahead" Auron said blocking out Omega Weapon's punch with his huge sword. " If I've taught you anything…it's to never give up so long as you have a single breath in your body"

" I'll never give up" Utada finished running around them and up the stairs. On the sixth floor there was Darkside himself. He stomped over to Utada and Utada pulled out her Wakizashi. All of a sudden Darkside went flying back. Flipping infront of her was Thunda he stood up high with the Soul Eater in hand.

" Utada" Thunda said. " Go and defeat that brat"

Utada shook her head and ran up to the last floor to find Anubis standing there looking up at a monitor.

"ANUBIS!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VII: The Fight for the Universe

" You finally made it…" Anubis said turning around. He looked exactly like Sora but with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

" I know what your up to and I'm not gonna let you go through with it" Utada said.

" Is that so?" Anubis said. " It's out of your hands Utada… I am the one whose going to rule this galaxy…It is I who must vanquish you" He held up his hand and Utada was forced back with an invisible blast.

She went flying back into the wall.

" Ha pathetic" Anubis said. " You're not even worth a second of my time"

Suddenly a huge energy slash was flying towards Anubis. He saw it at the last second and dodged it barely by flipping backwards. He stared at Utada with his eyes wide, Utada was standing up with cards attached to her weapon. He sword glen with aura a powerful aura that wasn't natural.

' Impossible…this is the Twilight Realm, I should have more power not her!" Anubis said.

" I see that you're persistent" Anubis said. Anubis held out his right hand and balled it up into a fist. His arm turned completely black and it started to shape ship into a blade.

(Author's Note: Like Resident Evil 4's Krauser when he pulled out that cool arm blade thing from his arm and stuff)

And in Anubis's left hand he held the dark Keyblade.

" Ahahahahaha!" Anubis laughed. " You think you can defeat me? I am the Dark Keyblade Master Anubis!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Utada O

Kuro (Unavailable)

Kiako (Unavailable)

Anubis was very quick and very powerful he skated around with his Blade arm held up. From the Blade arm produced long black feathers that he covered over his front body. He would skate from side to side to through Utada off then skate up to her and hit her with the Blade arm and the Keyblade. He uses only one card at a time. The aura from one card goes both to his Blade arm and Keyblade. Utada couldn't even touch him let alone keep her eyes on him. Everytime she sees him he jumps to someplace else disappearing and reappearing like instant transmission or something.

Utada pulled out three attack cards and rushed Anubis. But with speed Anubis disappeared and reappeared behind her. He stabbed he hit her with the Keyblade tripped her off of her feet and attempted to slam his arm blade on Utada. But Utada rolled aside dodging the attack! She jumped up on her feet and swung her Wakizashi at him but it was no good Anubis was far too quick.

(Normal Mode)

Utada was couching there out of breath. She was tired and Anubis was only warming up, she held most of the scars and Anubis was just fine.

" Hmhmhmhmhmhm…" Anubis laughed walking over to Utada he held his Blade arm up. " See ya"

He swung down but his attack didn't land for he was blown back by a fire blast. Utada's eyes opened she turned around to see Kuro standing there with her Wand held up.

" Kuro!" Utada said.

Anubis got up and tried to hurry to finish Utada off again but he was socked in the face by a bliztball. Anubis jumped back. Standing beside Utada was Kiako she winked and gave a thumbs up.

" Kiako too" Utada said almost in tears.

" Come on Utada theirs no way I was gonna pass without kicking his butt" Kiako said.

" You can count me in too… We didn't come this far to lose" Kuro said.

" Okay then…Let's show this guy what team work is all about" Utada said.

" OH PUHLEASE!" Anubis laughed.

(Boss Battle)

Anubis was moving around faster this time. Kuro sighed and pulled out a Magic card.

" I honestly thought you were much more skilled than this" Kuro said. She held up the magic card it was a Dispel card. The card canceled out Anubis's slow time effect, which he had used at the beginning of the battle. So Anubis came out as plain as day.

" He used slow on this room then hasten himself to give him a speedy advantage" Kiako said jumping at Anubis she jumped up and kicked at him but her kick failed for Anubis held up the anger feather shield from his blade arm again. Anubis then attacked Kiako using his one card two hit combo sending Kiako flying into the wall.

"Kuro you ready?" Utada said holding up the DRIVE X card.

" Born that way" Kuro said.

The both of them combined to make the Magical Masamune. Utada held the Masamune… She towards Anubis and slashed him with the Magi Slash. Anubis held up his feather shield and blocked the move but in return the Magi Slash also destroyed his feather shield.

" NOO!" Anubis said. Suddenly he rushed in no longer on the defensive. Anubis attached 50x Attack cards to himself while he ran towards the girls. He rushed Utada and hit her with the Keyblade horizontally knocking her into a wall. Anubis then flipped backwards and cross-slashed Kuro with both the Keyblade and his Blade arm. Kiako combined 5Attck cards with a Water Magic card performing her Water Elemental Blitz Sleight. She kicked the water bliztball at Anubis and Anubis still rushed forward he jabbed Kiako with the Blade arm sending her flying towards a wall.

" Heh…" Anubis laughed.

(Author's Note: You've learned by now that Anubis isn't just any boss he's a rough one can endure a hell of a lot of asskicking)

Kuro started to get up off of her hands and knees but Anubis didn't allow it. He flipped up and landed the keyblade on Kuro nearly breaking her spin.

"AHHHH!" Kuro screamed.

" Kuro! Get away from her" Kiako said rushing him. Anubis dodged backwards, while Kiako was pulling out cards to attach Anubis found it fit to attack. He thrust the blade arm into Kiako sending her flying back again.

"Kiako…Kuro" Utada said getting up wearily.

" Hmmm now what was it you said you were gonna show me the power of team work…hell if this is your demonstration then I'd say your one lousy team" Anubis said.

" Shut up!" Utada shouted. "You don't know anything about us! We're not a lousy team!"

" Hmmm prepare to die" Anubis said getting ready to use his Final Strike Sleight he started to power up with darkness. Utada just stood their her friends unconscious and her legs wouldn't move.

" I'm not gonna die here…I refuse to lose to you Anubis I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU ANUBIS WHATEVER IT TAKES I'M GOING TO WIN!" Utada screamed she was covered in white blue aura. Her hair started to stand up as she was covered in the light again. When the light cleared she was standing in Fira's attire again except the cloths were glowing still and from her back were large white wings.

" Hahahaha…Give me all you've got!" Anubis shouted.

The both of them rushed eachother as the clash of Light and Darkness combined to make a Chaotic explosion. When the smoke cleared Anubis was on the ground and Utada was crouched down using her sword as a crutch to keep her held up. Kiako and Kuro got up and walked over they were hurt pretty badly too.

Anubis opened his eyes just barely.

" You…wanted to know of the Keyblade master Fira…did you not?" Anubis said coughing up blood.

" Huh"

" Fira…" Anubis said.

" Yes what do you know of him?" Utada asked.

" Those items…give them to me" Anubis said. Utada took the necklace off of her neck and pulled the ring off of her finger. She then handed the items to Anubis. Anubis crunched them into his hand and when he opened his hand a card appeared a plain white card. " Wish…upon a shooting star…" He said as he closed his eyes.

The building started to shake and fall apart boulders from the ceiling fell down.

" We gotta get out of here!" Kiako said.

" Utada come on" Kuro said.

" Anubis what do you mean? A shooting star…" Utada said shaking him. Anubis suddenly disappeared into blue particles like Sephiroth did in the Lifestream.

"Utada come ON!" Kuro shouted taking her by the hand. The three ran out of the room…. The rubble fell down and destroyed Anubis's room.

(Later that same night)

Everyone was on the beach of Costa De Sol eating barbecue and having one hell of a time. Everyone from Final Fantasy 7 through X2 and all of the Disney Characters from Mickey to Bambi. Yuna and Lenne were on stage together singing 1000words and everyone was just rocking with the music. Barret, Cid and Steiner were barbecuing on the big grill and handing out food.

Everyone was either wearing swimming trunks or bathing suits not a soul on the beach wore shoes. Kiako was running around with Zell, Chichiri and Selphie playing with super soakers. Kuro was playing a Go Fish with the fighting cards they fought with and she was beating everybody. Even Avalon was having a good time he was sitting down on a beach chair talking to a group of ladies in bathing suits. Raithu was there too he was standing in the small crowd that Yuna and Lenne attracted he was right along rocking with the crowd.

But there was on person alone. She walked on the lonely dark beach looking up at the stars she held the plain white card that Anubis gave her. She wore a black bikini with a red jacket. She looked up at the stars suddenly there was what looked to be shooting stars passing by in the sky. Everyone was looking up at them.

"Shooting stars…" Utada said as her eyes widened. She closed her eyes and gripped the card in two hands.

All of the shooting stars passed and nothing happened. Utada stared up at the sky for 5minutes then sat down on her bottom while crying.

" Nothing happened…NOTHING HAPPENED!" She shouted throwing the card into the ocean. The card flew off like a flying saucer into the water. The card flew into the water and started to sink into the water. The card floated down and down into the water…Suddenly reached out and grabbed the card before it hit the coral reef bottom. The figure swam up to the surface then walked onto the beach. He had shoulder length dreads and wore what looked to be Riku's Cloths except the shirt was blue and black instead of yellow and black. He walked onto the beach and walked up to the girl whom was sitting on the beach with her head in her knees and her hands covering her face.

" Ya dropped somethin" A familiar voice laughed.

" Oh thanks" Utada said looking up and freezing. She was so shocked that her eyes went into dilation. He stared back at her water running down his neck and body.

" Do I have something on my face" He asked while smiling like a kid.

She tackled him into the sand. She got up and drug him over to the water and started to drown his head in the water.

"YOU IDIOT!" Utada shouted. " Do you know how long I've been waiting for you!"

"L-L-Lemme go I…can't…breathe!" He said flailing around. Utada let him got and he sat up while breathing hard. Utada wrapped her arms around his neck while resting on his chest.

" Are you real? I'm not dreaming am I?" Utada asked.

" Yea I'm really here…Your not dreaming" He said rubbing her cheek and squeezing her in his arms. Tears ran down her face as she embraced him.

" I've waited along time, fighting monsters and heartless, taking on lots of foes and looking up clues all so I could hold you again" She cried.

"Whoa you did all of that…for me?" He asked. " Get the hell outta here" He said looking down at her. Utada playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Gawd can you stay focused for one second?" She smiled seeing that he didn't change one bit.

" Fira…" Utada said.

" Yea" He replied.

She puckered her lips up and closed her eyes. Fira smiled and just when he was inches from kissing her.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO KISS ALREADY!" A voice shouted. Fira and Utada looked over to see the entire crowd staring at them Yuna and Lenne stopped singing, Cid, Barret and Steiner stopped barbecuing, Avalon stopped talking to the girls, Kiako spotted squirting Chichiri in the head and Kuro stopped dealing cards.

Fira shrugged and held Utada close the both of them kissed and the entire crowd cheered! Raithu and Avalon rushed Fira and grabbed him. Raithu gave Fira a power noogy while Avalon punched him in the arm.

" Fira you missed everything" Avalon said.

" No I didn't!" Fira said running over to the barbecue line and fixing a plate.

" He's finely back" Utada said running over beside him as he order for a tone of ribs and hamburgers.

PLEASE INSERT DISK 2!

SERIOUSLY I KNOW YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS OVER BECAUSE FIRA CAME BACK? COME ON GET REAL! THE TRUE CLIMAX IS ABOUT TO BEGIN…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIII: The New Journey

(Fira's New Powers: The Style Change)

Fira's back now and he's brought awhole new bag of tricks. Using the power of DRIVE X changes his costume right along with his Keyblade. With every new person he fuses with he gains new abilities and new cards. Fira also possess a DRIVE X card which he can utilize at any time.

Fira was running through the streets of Traverse town. He was in hot pursuit after a shadowy figure that ran atop the rooftops. Fira ran all the way down to district 2. Standing on the bell tower was a ninja like boy. He had on a silver uniform with a long torn up scarf around his neck.

(Author's Note: When looking at this guy think Ninja Gaiden)

" Hey you're the thief whose stealing all of the rare artifacts in the Accessory and Gummi shops aren't you?" Fira said pointing at him.

"What's it to you?" He asked holding a Gummi block.

" I just can't stand to watch an injustice take place before my eyes" Fira said.

" I hate little goody two shoes brats like you, always sticking your noses where it doesn't belong" The ninja guy said. " But I like you…The name's Zero…" He flipped down from the Bell Tower and landed on ground level where Fira was. Fira didn't draw his keyblade just merely stood there on guard.

"What are you going to try and stop me now?" He asked.

" Well I was going to save that option" Fira replied.

" Heh…" Zero smirked.

"Just give back what you stole and there won't be a need to fight" Fira said.

" Sorry kid, Once I steal something it's mine until somebody has the balls to step up and take it from me" Zero said. "It's a policy"

"Bad policy" Fira said.

"Eh whatever" Zero said standing in fighting position he put the Gummi block away.

(Fight Time)

Zero rushed Fira with three attack cards held out in his left hand and a giant Shuriken in his right hand. He spun it like a buzz saw. Fira pulled out five attack cards and used his Ars Arcanum sleight to break every card that Zero hand. Zero couldn't pull up any card stronger than Fira's sleight and suffered a number of hits from the Keyblade because of it.

Zero went flying backwards he flipped and landed back on his feet. He held up his Shuriken and tossed it at Fira it flew at him like a disk. Fira ran and slid under the Shuriken and the Shuriken flew into the wall and like rubber bounced off of the wall and flew back at Fira. The Shuriken struck Fira in the back and took all of his HP.

(Normal Mode…NOOO!)

"Ha…That was entertaining" Zero said catching the giant Shuriken. He put it away then disappeared into a tornado leaving nothing but leaves behind. Fira stood up on both feet and walked over to the small area where leaves laid around. He crouched down and picked up a leaf.

" He got away?" Utada asked.

" Yea" Fira said.

" Darn it…that's the fourth time this week" Utada said punching into her palm.

" I know… He's very illusive" Fira said as the both of them walked back side by side to District 1. They walked into district one to find Leon outside waiting for them.

" I take it you weren't able to recover the Gummi piece?" Leon asked.

" Nope" Fira said scratching his head.

" He's very illusive" Utada said looking down in shame.

" Damn that Zero" Leon said clenching his fist. " You two can go home now we're through for today"

" Okay" Fira yawned. " I'm tired"

" I know me too" Utada said.

They walked out of the front doors of Traverse town and walked on a dirt path that led to Winhill. Which is where they've been staying. Utada and Fira visited Winhill on Heartless Extermination, Utada really loved it Winhill, so Fira decided to stay. The mayor of the town gave them a house to live in as thanks for Fira sealing the Keyhole in their town.

For a living Fira and Utada go around the world helping out towns and villages by sealing Keyholes and clearing out Heartless. It was Fira's duty as the Keyblade Master and Utada's duty to watch after him. They walked home together and when they walked through the door alittle ball of fur rushed Utada and clung to her breast.

" It's about time you guys got home I don't like being here with that girl" The little ball of fur said. That was Mog, a moogle that Fira and Utada had befriended Moggy lives with them. A girl with blonde hair walked out.

" Thank you for watching after Mog" Utada said to the little girl.

" No problem" She said bowing and walking outside.

" Eh I'm goin to bed I'm tired" Fira said walking upstairs. Utada started to walk up to him but Mog flew up her and grabbed her hand.

" Utada I'm really hungry" Mog whined

" Okay" Utada sighed while smiling.

" Let's see what we got" Utada said as the both of them went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and abunch of containers were on the inside. She pulled out a container with some extra food for Mog. When she closed the fridge there was a figure wearing a black suit standing there. Utada paused for asec then backed up while reaching for her Wakizashi. The man in the black suit grabbed her hand to spot her from drawing her sword. He pulled her close to him and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. She kicked him in the crotch and the man in the black suit fell. When Utada turned around two more men in black suits were standing there… They grabbed her and put a strange mask on her face. Utada fell out and they picked her up and left. Mog just stood there frozen solid…She waited until after the men had left to fly up to the room.

" FIRA! FIRA!" She shouted. The little moogie flew into the room to see Fira in deep sleep. She jumped on his back while screaming. Fira jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling then landed on the bed.

"Ow dammit Mog this better be good" Fira said rubbing his forehead.

" Utada…she's been Summoner napped" Mog said.

"What?" Fira said. Suddenly five dark figures flew past the window leaving black feathers behind. Fira had spotted Utada unconscious in the hands of one of the men. He ran and jumped through the window breaking the glass and everything. He landed on the ground with his Keyblade out.

" Utada!" Fira shouted running off in the direction of the dark angel men. He kept running after them with Mog flying by his side. Fira ran all the way out of town out into the middle of nowhere, he ran until the sun came up they flew higher up and he lost sight of them. He stopped completely and dropped to his knees…

"Utada oh no" Mog said starting to cry.

" Damn who were those guys?" Fira said standing up out of breath.

" I dunno they just showed up in the house and they took her" Mog said.

" We gotta find her" Fira said.

" Your right" Mog said. "But where to start"

" Traverse Town come on" Fira said running off towards the town.

(Meanwhile)

(Fight Time)

Kiako O

Walking around on the beach was Kiako. She trailed her feet along the sand thinking of nothing in particular. She ran her toes through the sand while watching the sun rise. Suddenly four men in black suits appeared behind her. Kiako couldn't detect them until it was too late. One of them wrapped their arm tightly around her neck while another grabbed her waist and body and another grabbed her legs.

" What the?" Kiako said twisting her body all the way around knocking all of them back. She flipped backwards while attaching cards to her gauntlets. Two of the men in suits looked at the other two and shook their heads. The two they were looking at shook their heads too and headed up the mountain side to Besaid Village to collect Kuro.

Both of the men black suits rushed Kiako, Kiako ran towards them and drop kicked the first one and grabbed the other by the head and tossed him. The one whom was kicked flipped around and landed on his feet. He cracked his neck and like a zombie came back for more. The one she tossed was still floating in the air… He pulled out a 3 cards and performed a strange sleight. Suddenly these chains shot up from the ground wrapping around Kiako. They walked up to Kiako and put a black mask over her face.

(Meanwhile)

(Fight Time)

Kuro O

An explosion of Flare and Fist clashed further up the mountain in Kuro's training area. Kuro was facing off with these two men in black suits as well. Kuro attempted to cast Firaja! But she was disturbed by one of the men in black's Sleights the Thrust Punch. He struck Kuro in the stomach and the energy traveled right through her like a hot knife through butter. Kuro then dropped down passed out from the intense amount of power.

(Normal Mode…What The Hell?)

They took both Kiako and Kuro then flew off somewhere far above the clouds.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter IX: An Alliance

(Fira POV)

I ran for hours non stop towards Traverse town my legs were killing me but I didn't give into the pain. No heartless nor monster attempted to attack me. I ran in through the doors of Traverse town.

" Hey Fi…" Cid started I ignored him and ran all the way through the first district to the 2nd. When I arrived I saw Zero standing right in the middle of the empty 2nd district. He stood there with his arms crossed to his chest as if waiting for me.

" It's Zero kupo" Mog said hiding behind my left shoulder.

" Fira…" Zero said.

" I don't have time for you" I said jumping down on his level running for the ally that led to the 3rd district. He disappeared and reappeared in my face.

" I know what happened to your girlfriend" Zero said. "She was kidnapped by men in black suits right, they had black wings and can take flight at any time"

I grabbed he and slung him into a wall then held the keyblade to his throat.

" What do you know about it?" I shouted.

" Hmph… Only so little" Zero said pushing me back abit.

" Well?" I said.

" Hmph…I don't know specifically what who they are but I seen them take off with my gummi piece I had stolen…they busted into my hideout kicked my ass and stole just that one Gummi block" Zero said. As he walked his crome plated armor and giant Z mark on his face mask flashed in the light abit. " I won't get into details…they stole something of value to me and I want it back."

" So we're after the same target" I said.

" Yes, and I am not powerful enough to stop them alone" Zero said staring at me. Well I couldn't really tell his mask had no eye holes or mouth or nose holes. I kinda wonder how he even breathes through that thing?

" Are you suggesting that some sort of alliance?" I asked suspiciously.

" Only until I get my Gummi piece back" Zero said.

" Okay then let's team up for the time being anyway" I said shrugging. Mog started to tap me on the shoulder.

" I don't trust this guy kupo" Mog said.

" Okay it's decided you can come along but if you pull anything funny" I said.

" Puhlease against the infamous keyblade master I wouldn't dream of it" Zero said sarcastically.

(Zero Joined the Party!)

(Zero is a high flying speedy character, most would say he's like the boy version to Kiako, he uses jutsu and speedy sword tactics with his thin ninja blade. Zero possess no Drive X card because he doesn't prefer the help of others…But with Zero's great speed and power he doesn't need to fuse)

We ran for the 3rd district and stopped at the hideout where we found Leon, Yuffie and Aerith.

" Leon!" I shouted running in.

" Yuffie hi there…" Zero said leaning against a wall while trying to look down her pants. " So…you thought about what I told you the other day?"

" He's such a pervert…That's a side of Zero I never seen before kupo" Mog said.

" What is it Fira?" Leon asked.

" It's Utada she's been kidnapped by these guys in black suits!" I replied.

" Kidnapped?" Leon said. " By guys in black suits you say?"

" Yea I didn't stutter" I said.

" Hmmm…black suits" Leon said.

" Did they have these dark angel like wings?" Aerith asked.

" Yea that's them" I said.

" Do ya know em Kupo?" Mog asked.

" No well not exactly, they've been showing up in multiple places lately with this one boy with silver hair" Aerith said.

" Riku? Kadaj? Sephiroth? who?" I said.

"I don't know who he was I've never seen him before" Aerith replied.

" Shit how am I suppose to find her?" I said dropping down on one knee.

" Fira don't give up kupo" Mog said.

" I'm not gonna give up until she's back in my arms again" I said standing back up.

" But where to start looking?" Zero asked.

" That's the big question here" I said looking back at him.

" I know" Yuffie said walking up. Everyone in the room stared at Yuffie. "You should start at Besaid… I heard a big battle broke out last night there"

" A big battle?" I asked.

" Yea seriously" Yuffie replied. " But the strangest thing was when the villagers got to the scene no one was there"

" Well we're headed to Besaid then" I said walking for the door. Zero and Mog followed behind me as I opened the door and stepped out. We walked through district 3 to district 1 and walked out of the front gates of Traverse Town.

" Come on keep up" I said running off to the east. There was a ferret that leaves for Besaid every 10hours. We could make if we spent the night running.

" Heh Keep up with you? I think it's the other way around" Zero shouted running at top speed.

" Wait up guys KUPO!" Mog screamed flying off to catch us. We ran for hours I felt my heart start to fail me and my legs were hurting like hell. But we were coming up on the ferret. The ferret was just about to take off.

" HURRY UP OR WE'LL MISS IT!" Zero and I shouted to Mog for she was the furthest behind. Zero held his arms out. I jumped up and he used his hands to boost me up onto the boat. Zero then grabbed Mog under his armpit and jumped up onto the boat. We all landed on the boat as it was taking off. We were all out of breath running for hours can seriously exhaust you.

(Later)

I walked to the bow of the boat and stood there looking off to the sea. It looked like we were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but blue. Zero was talking to the women on the boat and Mog was talking to the Chocobo in the power room.

I couldn't stop thinking of Utada. I missed her like hell, I can sorta imagine what she had to go through when I was off into dream land. She had to put up with sorrow and misery for a complete year and here I am complaining when she's only been gone acouple of hours since the kidnapping.

" Utada…" I said to myself while looking at the starry night.

(The next morning)

I woke up on deck, the boat had stopped and I we were at Besaid. Zero and Mog were talking to some guy in a suit down on the beach. I got up completely and walked down to the beach.

" Here he is now…Yo Fira, this guy is Vale Valentine he's suppose to be some detective" Zero said. Vale was about my height, he wore a purple tuxedo and he had long purple dyed hair with green eyes.

(Author's Note: Vale is dressed much like Kazuya from Tekken 2)

" You are friends with this girl are you not?" He said holding up a picture of Kiako.

" Uh yea" I said. " Infact that's whom I'm here to see…I need to find out what happened here that night"

" Well I'm sorry to report this to you but Kiako Ornitier and Kuro Suzaku were kidnapped that night where the combat took place" Vale said.

" What!" I said balling my fist up. " That can't be…"

" Yes it is so…Kiako and Kuro were indeed captured" Vale said. " and I won't rest until they are found mostly Kiako" Vale said pulling out a rose sniffing it.

I was still in shock about the whole thing, Kuro and Kiako together make one bad ass team. I can't even beat them when they're teamed up. We're not dealing with regular assholes here.

" Sir Fira…I'd like to accompany you to help search for my beloved Kiako" Vale said shaking me. " I most find her and propose to her did you see this ring I bought? It cost over 85,000,000 gil"

" Remind me to steal that later" Zero whispered to Mog.

" Married…" I said. I pictured Kiako and Vale walking down the aisle in white then kissing at the alter. I then slapped myself to get the image out of my head. " You can't marry her…"

" WHY BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!" Vale shouted. " SAY THAT YOUR IN LOVE WITH KIAKO AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

" Wait asec pal… I don't love Kiako like that…it's just Kiako's too young ya know she's what 13, 14?" I said rubbing the back of my head while sort of laughing. The conversation was way too funny…

" Oh I see… I have my ways… you see" Vale said showing me a handbook of the Forbidden City of the Ancients. " In olden days those as young as 10 can get married…I plan to take Kiako here to get us married"

" Well what? Okay then, you can tag along but I dunno about this whole marriage thing…Kiako's not the housewife type" I said. " Besides what if she refuses?"

He stared at me for awhile. " Are you sure YOU don't like her already your making up an offal lot of excuses for her not to be with me for somebody who CLAIMS to not like her" Vale said poking me.

" Well Kiako's like alittle sister to me…if you mess with her I'll take you down" I said. " And Kuro she's like the little sister that protects me…because…she doesn't need saving…"

" Oh it's like that is it" Vale said.

" Yea it's like that rich boy…now come on we're heading to Besaid Village for some clues…" I said walking past him. Zero and Mog followed behind me while Vale was left dumbfounded on the beach.

" How dare you close the conversation like that…Why I've never" Vale said putting away the ring. Then walking to catch up with us.

(Vale has joined the party!)

(Vale uses Black Magic, although he isn't as strong as Kuro in magic he is faster. He can cast spell much faster than Kuro because he has no weapon. He pulls out cards and fires spells off of his hands. Vale is extremely swift and can pull cards faster than almost anyone. Vale can fuse with Fira to become the Rose Keyblader.)

(Rose Keyblader: Fira is dressed in a black tuxedo and wields the Rose Keyblade... Ya know the one Beast gives you in Hollow Bastion I forgot what it was called.)

Upon making it to Besaid Village, Wakka and the bliztball team was there to greet us.

" Fira, ya heard the news…Kuro and Kiako were abducted ya" Wakka said.

" Yea I heard" I said. " Did you happen to get a glimpse of the guys who did it?"

" No" Wakka said.

" I did…" said Keepa in the back. " The men that took Assistant Cap'n and Kuro were men wearing black they had wings and flew off with them"

" Flew where! WHERE DID THEY TAKE MY KIAKO!" Vale shouted jacking up Keepa which wasn't a very easy feat.

" To the east…to the east…they flew off to the east…" Keepa said being dropped on his hide.

" Come let us be going now" Vale said walking off.

" Thanks guys, sorry about him he's abit" Zero said cycling his finger around his head signaling to the guys that Vale was crazy.

" Believe me we know" Wakka said.

(On the way back to the ferret)

" That wasn't necessary Vale" I said.

" I'm sure but when Kiako's on the line…" Vale said looking back at me. " I'll do anything"

" Geez he's bonkers kupo" Mog whispered to Zero.

" Hmm…" I thought looking straight. This guy is nuts why did I even agree to let em walk with us?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter X: The cosplayers

(Author's note: I didn't really know what the hell Cosplay was until I found out and it's kinda cool when I seen one of my friends do it)

(Fight Time)

Fira O

Zero O

Vale O

A giant cobra suddenly attacked us. I flipped backwards then rushed the cobra with 5 attack card attached to my keyblade I rammed it with the Keyblade. But the snake's skin was way to rough and it knocked me aside as if it didn't feel a thing.

Vale pulled out three fire cards and casted Firaga on the Cobra weakening it's shell alittle. The Zero jumped out and attached afew cards to his Shuriken and tossed them at the large snake. The Shuriken sliced a chunk out of the snake but it was still up.

I flipped down infront of it then hit him the remaining four times in the face while in mid air. The snake fell out.

(Normal mode)

We were on the ferret's deck.

" I'll go and see if the passengers are okay" Zero said disappearing.

" And I'll check the captain" Vale said running up to the captains bay.

" You guys make a real good team kupo" Mog said.

" Whatever" I said crossing my arms to my chest.

Vale came back with wide eyes.

" Sir Fira…the ferret was knocked off coarse from that huge water cobra" Vale said.

" Damn…" I said turning around to face the open sea. We were headed for a big fog cloud on the water.

" Everybody's fine especially the ladies" Zero said tucking some phone numbers into his scarf.

The ferret went into the fog and all of the passengers ran into the bottom of the boat where the power room was. Suddenly there was loud scream from deep in the fog.

"Did you hear that kupo?" Mog asked.

" Duh everyone and their grandmama's heard" Zero said." Infact it sounds like…"

The scream was sounded again.

" Like ladies!" Zero said diving off of the boat.

" Zero…get back here" I said running to the edge. " Idiot"

(Author's Note: Okay I gotta go because I'm busy so I'll leave the rest of this chapter to my sis Blizza Chan…Please be nice to her)

I flipped down into the water then swam after him Mog hovered over the water with me as I swam to catch up with Zero.

" I don't want to get my hair or my tux wet so you go on I'll guard the boat" Vale said. I swam on and got to what looked to be ruin.

(Author's Note: I don't remember the name of the temple but it was the one that Tidus first visited at the beginning of the game…Baaj Temple think it was called)

I swam for the temple an reached some ruins then climbed up on them. I couldn't see a thing but Mog's pong pong ball flying around my head. I jumped down and started to walk across old ruins. The scream sounded again this time catching me off guard I slipped and fell but caught myself I hung on with one hand onto the ledge. If I fell I would have fallen into the water pit where that huge underwater monster was that Tidus didn't finish off.

I pulled myself up and continued walking along the stone path. I came to an old door and kicked it open, on the inside was two girls about Utada's height. One dressed like Yuna FFX, had the hair and everything, and the other dressed like Paine she had the hair right and everything too. They were both screaming because Zero had a firm grip on their butts.

" Your gross" The Yuna cosplayer said punching Zero in the helmet. Zero backed up.

" Come on…it's just us here no need to act shy" Zero said.

I sort of laughed this guy reminded me so much of Avalon.

" SO!" The Paine cosplayer said backing up and pulling out her large sword. I walked over casually the two girls turned around and seem me. They're faces turned beat red upon seeing me. " OMG Millie this guy is too cute"

" I know isn't he Anna?" The Yuna cosplayer said they were close to eachother as if they were whispering but they spoke loud enough for the entire temple to hear.

" Hey have you forgotten about me ladies?" Zero said posing.

" Yea…completely forgot" Millie the Yuna cosplayer said running over to me.

" Uh so you're like here to sweep us off of our feet right?" Anna the Paine cosplayer said.

" Uh…sorta well we gotta get you two outta here it's way to danger…" Before I could finish my sentence a large golem machina fell from the sky. I grabbed Millie and rolled aside with her.

" OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" She said blushing wildly. I picked her up and moved her aside.

" You guys get out of here theirs a door there go outside…Mog guide them" I said pulling out my Keyblade. " COME ON ZERO!"

" Don't have to tell me twice" Zero said as we both rushed the machina.

(Fight Time)

Fira O

Zero O

Vale (Unavailable)

I rushed the machine and used a card with my keyblade to knock off the giant machina's arm. The Zero took out it's legs with his giant Shuriken.

(Author's Note: Sorry I'm not as good with battles as he is…forgive me!)

We ran outside of the ruins where Millie and Anna were waiting. We walked over by the water the same path I took to get to the ruins.

" Uh…" Millie started with a red face.

"What is it" Zero asked.

" She can't swim" Anna said.

" Oh" I said rubbing my chin.

" Zero carry her let's go" I said.

" All right!" Zero said jumping up.

" No I'd rather…I'd rather you carry me" Millie said looking up at me with a red face smiling.

" Why me?" I asked.

" Because that Zero guy is a jerk and you've been really…nice to me" She said blushing.

" Uh…o-okay…" I said. 'I'm glad Utada isn't here or she'll be pissed'

" Uh climb on my back" I said bending down on one knee. She wrapped her arms around my neck then her legs around my waist.

" Okay I'm on" She said rushing her head on my back.

" Kay" I said standing up and looking at Zero then Anna. We all shook our heads then jumped in. We then took off swimming for the boat. Millie was abit heavy but I could carry her no problem. We got to the boat then Vale let down a ladder for us to climb up.

" You leave here then come back with two females?" Vale said walking back to the captains room. " Their beauty pales in comparison to my Kiako"

" Who was that guy?" Millie and Anna asked at the same time.

" That's Vale" I said standing up. " So uh you guys wanna tell us why you were in that temple?"

" To tell ya the truth we don't really know ourselves…We were on our way to a Final Fantasy Convention awhile ago then we ended up here" Millie said.

" What's a Final Fantasy Convention?" I asked.

" Yea what the heck is that?" Zero asked.

" Your dressed like Riku from Kingdom Hearts with a keyblade and your dressed like Mr.X from Metal Gear Solid those are really good cosplaying suits and your asking us what a convention is" Anna said.

Zero and I looked at eachother then back at them.

"Well yea" We both said at the same time.

" Uh you really don't know do you?" Millie said rubbing her chin while smiling at me.

" If it's anything like those Star Wars gatherings in the Stadium back at my home city then I don't wanna know" Zero said disappearing.

" Star Warz?" I said around.

" Fira you really are as dumb as a box of nails kupo" Mog said floating by.

" I don't get it" I said.

" You sound so naïve and that's cute" Anna said walking up to me with Millie too.

" I still don't know what a convention is" I said.

" A Final Fantasy Convention is when fans and cosplayers get together taking pictures, playing games doing all sorts of stuff" Millie said. "You'd fit in great there…You and Mr.Zero have some really good costumes"

" Yea… so can you explain to us where we are" Anna asked.

" Okay but you have to promise me you won't flip" I said turning around and walking towards the bow of the ship.

" Okay" The both of them said at the same time.

" You're in the Final Fantasy World" I said.

"WHAT!" Anna screamed.

" OH MY GOD" Anna said.

" OH MY GOD!" Millie said.

" OH MY GOD!" The both of them screamed at the same time.

" Yea…" I said. Gee was I this excited when I first came here?

" So your like a really powerful warrior right!" Anna said poking me in the chest.

" Uh well no" I said backing up as the both of them walked towards me. " I'm not a GREAT warrior"

" So like I'm really a summoner here?" Millie asked.

" Yea" I replied.

" And I'm really a swordsman here?" Anna asked.

" Uh right" I said.

" What are these for?" Anna asked holding up a deck of cards.

" Those are your Cards you use them for battle" I said.

" Why are mine different they have these monsters on them…hey this is Ifrit…and Bahamut…and Shiva" Millie said going through her cards.

" Those are Summoning cards" I said.

" Will you teach us how to use them Mr.Fira?" The both of them said.

" Uh…" I said backing up some more.

" I'll teach you how to use the cards kupo" Mog said.

"Awesome…I just love moogles!" Millie said petting Mog.

" Yea that feels good kupo" Mog said.

" Thank you Mog… I owe ya one" I said walking off. I walked up to the captain's room…The captain was knocked out and resting down on the floor with bandages on his head and Vale was steering the ship.

" Nice work with the ladies Fira" Vale said.

" Stop that I'm already in love with another girl" I said.

" WHAT IT BETTER NOT BE KIAKO!" Vale shouted.

" Easy Vale it's not Kiako" I said walking up beside him.

" Who is she?" Vale asked.

" She's a summoner…her name is…" I started.

" It's Yuna isn't it? Dammit Fira she's already taken by Tidus" Vale said.

" No…Utada you jackass!" I shouted.

" Utada? Never heard of her" Vale said steering us out of the fog. The ship was out into the ocean blue again with the blue skies and the shining sun.

" How long until we reach Luca?" I asked.

" About a day" Vale replied.

I walked down and out of the Captain's room. I walked to the bow of the ship again and thought more of where we were to go next? We didn't have all that much leads but to go east and Luca is about as east as we can get.

" Hey Mr.Fira!" Millie said standing behind me blushing with her hands behind her back. She swayed around then moved to my side.

" Oh hi" I said.

" I was sort of thinking…me and Anna plan to travel now and I wanted to know if you would come along and be my guardian." She said while blushing.

" Uh sorry but I have to decline I'm on my own journey to find my girlfriend and my friends" I said.

" Oh your…girlfriend?" She said getting sad.

" Yea" I said. " She got kidnapped by these men and I'm going to find her"

" Well can we come along too?" She asked again this time blushing even more.

" Well I don't see why not…I need as much helping hands as I can get these guys we're dealing with are tough" I said.

" Thank you Mr.Fira um…I'll see you around kay?" She said blushing and backing up abit then running off. Zero appeared at my side.

" You invited them to come with us? What were you thinking their like at Lvl.1 and their stats are a joke…" Zero said.

" Well we can't just leave em to take on this world by themselves your right they are amateurs but what if they die here? This is a very dangerous world Z" I said.

" Your right" Zero said. "But we gotta guard em with our lives" Zero said disappearing.

" I know that" I said looking off into the sunset. The sun was setting and the stars were coming out. It started to get a tad chilly out but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Thinking of Utada gave me much warmth in my heart.

" Ahem" Millie said walking up beside me again. " Um I thought you'd be cold" She said holding a blanket. "Mr.Vale gave it to me wanna share?"

"No thanks I'm fine" I said.

" Oh" She said.

" You should get back inside before you catch a cold" I said.

" Oh yea…wanna be healthy while traveling" She said running off. " Um goodnight Mr. Fira she waved."

I waved back to her. " She isn't but a friend Utada…nothing more than that" I said turning back and looking at the stars again.

(Author's Note: Fira san had become busy all of a sudden so I'll be filling in for him on some chapters hope you don't mind, Millie and Anna are my OCs)

(Cosplayers Millie and Anna)

Millie (Yuna FFX cosplayer)

She uses mostly summoning moves she isn't near as good as Utada but she is a summoner none the less. She can't fuse seeing as though she has no Drive X card but can combine a move with her friend Anna.

Anna (Paine FFX-2 cosplayer)

She uses sword cards, she isn't all that good with the blade either and only knows one combination technique with her friend Millie. Their combined move is the Elixir Blade. Millie uses a lot of white magic on Anna's sword then Anna's sword becomes a healing blade that heals all abnormal status, HP and MP and even refreshes Cards for use again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XI: Mind Control

(Fira POV)

" Finally at Luca oh I got a camera here Anna take a picture of me and Mr. Fira infront of the bliztball dome" Millie said taking my arm.

" Wha wait asec!" I shouted as she forced me at her side. She held my hand and Anna the Paine cosplayer took a picture of me and her.

" Crap…I gotta burn that picture" I said to myself.

" Your so silly come on let's go and see other things" Anna said as the both of them attempted to pull me along.

" Shit…uh… I been around Luca like three times around…uh I can't go with you" I said backing away. " Uh besides we're on a journey remember?"

" Oh right no time for sight seeing" Anna said pulling out her sword. " Let's go I wanna battle some monsters"

" Really persistent are we" Zero said stepping up beside me. " Let's get going ladies"

We all turned and started towards the exit that led to Mi hen highroad. I wasn't too excited about journeying with Anna and Millie. Their new here and a monster might scare em. I know I was frightened beyond belief when I first saw a heartless. I almost died…

We were walking up the stairs now towards mi hen.

" Wow…this is a really big field it's way bigger than the game made it look" Anna said looking around. We walked forward onto the road passing by people and carts and caravans.

" The locals are dressed funny we're definitely in the Final Fantasy world oh this has been my dream ever since I was 7!" Millie said.

" Yea dreams do come true" Anna said.

" Aw the young…." Vale said. " Look at them curiously frolicking around like children"

" Hmm I bet you were pretty excited when you first came here Vale" I said.

" Not really… I didn't even know what a Final Fantasy was… I first got to this world when I was in my mansion in Beverly Hills… I had got a strange email and fell through here" Vale said.

" Doesn't sound too strange" I said. " What about you Zero how did you get here?"

" I came through a telephone booth in Tokyo… But I didn't come immediately here… I went to a different world" Zero replied.

" WHAT!" I said turning to him.

" Yea some strange planet… I met a guy named Inuyasha and his crew I traveled around with them. Then found this ninja school where this guy named Kakashi taught me a lot about Jutsu…After my lessons I departed from the school and headed east. There I found this weird scientist named Dr.Gero… He's the one who hooked me up with this cyber ninja suit" Zero said.

" So what was the catch?" I asked.

" What?" Zero said.

" You don't just get a gift like a cyber suit from a scientist without him wanting something" Vale said sniffing a rose.

" Yea so what do you want?" I asked.

" It's what he wants… He wants a Gummi G part to test on" Zero said.

" The same Gummi they took from you" I said.

" Yes I was just about to teleport back when they busted in and messed everything up" Zero said. " Now I have to build a new teleporter AND get the Gummi back"

" Well…don't worry about it" I said. " We'll find those guys and get our prizes back"

" Hmmm we'd better" Zero said.

" OH MY GAWWWWWWD A CHOCOBO!" Anna cried she to ran over into the tall grass to pet it but the Chocobo took off.

" Anna get back here!" I shouted to her.

" Kay" She said running back over to the group. Suddenly the grass started to sway from left to right and the sound of breath and tapping on the ground rang through my ears.

" Vale, Zero…Let's move" I said as all three of us jumped off like ninja dashing into action.

(Fight Time)

Fira O

Vale O

Zero O

Anna (Unavailable)

Millie X

We ran through the grass in three different directions. The tall grass was thick and very hard to run through. Something was headed towards Anna and what ever it was it was fast. Zero jumped into the air about 20feet. He pulled out his giant Shuriken and attached attack cards. He then tossed the Shuriken down at the grass and the grass was cut giving us a path straight to Anna.

She was scared stiff as abunch of Fangs surrounded her snapping at her. She held her sword up but was trembling and scared to death. I pulled out the Keyblade and attached afew attack cards to it. I combined the cards to use my Judgment Sleight. I tossed the Keyblade at one of the fangs and the keyblade took out three of them before coming back to me. Leaving one Fang left it jumped at her to try and eat her face but Zero tossed three Kunais at it stabbing the Fang and destroying it. She looked off to the left and seen Zero walking out of the tall grass.

(Normal mode)

" You okay?" Zero asked. She sat down on the grass and started to cry. "It's okay" she dove into Zero's chest, crying her eyes out.

" Let's go" I said turning around and heading back to the road. I was the first to walk out Millie was standing there waiting for us.

" What happened?" She asked concerned.

" There was a monster attack…no one was hurt so you don't have to worry… I think… I think you two should go back to town and forget I ever considered letting you join us" I said.

" Huh" Millie seemed somewhat shocked at my reply.

"No we don't want to go back" Anna said walking out of the bushes with Zero and Vale. " I want to continue the journey…we're in the final fantasy world it's not all fun and games"

" And we understand that" Millie finished.

" Okay" I said sighing. " Let's go then"

We had walked up to Rin's Travel Agency.

" Come on let's take a break we've been walking for miles" Millie said.

" Yea and we don't even have food or water" Anna said.

" We don't need food or water" I said.

" Why?" Millie asked.

" Yea why?" Anna asked.

" Because every 20 to 30 miles theirs a travel agency" I said walking into the agency and sitting down at the bar table. I walked in and sat down at the bar table, Mog, Anna, Millie, Zero and Vale came in afterwards. We got something to eat and plenty to drink. Vale gave Anna and Millie money to by a canteen full of water their not really used to traveling I can tell.

While everyone was still eating I walked outside and around into the chocobo ranch then sat down near the edge where I could see the ruins that were at sea.

" Hey Fira…" Zero said walking over.

" Yea what is it?" I asked.

" We've decided since it's already dusk we should crash at the agency" Zero said.

" Okay…you guys can crash here" I said standing up.

" Fira what do you plan to do kupo" Mog asked.

" I'm not crashing here by the time we find Utada and the others they'll be dead or somethin" I said backing away from Zero.

" You're acting as if we know where we're going! It's no use to look around when we're exhausted" Zero said. " Dude your so bent out of shape about some damn girl" Zero said.

" She's not just some girl" I said pushing him.

" Big Mistake" Zero punching me in the jaw. I fell back abit then punched him next thing we knew we were engaged in a fist to fist battle. Vale walked out of the agency and saw us fighting he ran over and used his float card to cast float on us both. We both then started to hover in the air away from eachother.

" Kill yourselves some other time right now we have to…" Vale started.

" Whatever…" I said landing down on the ground. " Take a nap do what you want I don't care…. But I'm going!" I said running off I ran all the way to the gate that led to Mushroom rock road. When I got all the way here it hit me that I had no idea where I was going…It was night time and the moon was out completely. I walked onto mushroom rock… I passed by the curve that led to the Youth League base and kept forward until I got onto Djose highroad.

(Fight Time)

Fira O

Zero (Unavailable)

Vale (Unavailable)

Anna (Unavailable)

Millie (Unavailable)

I jumped back when two Helm monsters appeared. I pulled out the keyblade and rushed one of them drawing five attack cards using my Blitz Sleight. I jumped in the air and rammed the keyblade down on the first defender then did it again but higher causing more damage. Then jumped up ramming the keyblade on the helm monster again destroying the first helm.

The second Helm rushed me and tackled me down. I hit the ground then flipped forward kicking him with both feet while getting up.

(Author's Note: Ya know like Riku does when you knock him down then he flips up…he kicks my ass all the time when he does that mess)

The helm waddled back then I tossed the keyblade at him like a boomerang the keyblade slashed right through him and flew back to me. I caught it then put it away as the Helm landed down on the ground and disappeared into pyroflies.

(Normal mode)

I kept walking forward until I see the Moonflow and the hypellos selling stuff on side of the road even at night. I walked around and up to the hypello and shoopuf.

" Ride ze shoopuf?" The hypello asked.

" Yes" I gave him 2000gil then he let me up through some lever. I jumped onto the shoopuf and took my seat. The shoopuf then started to walk across the river easily… I looked over the edge as the pyroflies danced on the river it was a really gorgeous site at night. The shoopuf reached the other side then I walked off towards Guadosalam.

I got onto the large intersection that was between Guadosalam and the road that led to Guadosalam. There I saw four men dressed in black suits and one boy wearing a yellow vest and black pants with tall white boots.

" Hey!" I said flipping down. "Found you"

The boy turned around and looked at me.

" Huh…oh yes the keyblade master Fira how are you?" He said.

" Who are you guys and where is Utada, Kiako and Kuro?" I said.

" I am Cronos and these are my men…Utada, Kiako and Kuro on the otherhand" He said raising his hand. Suddenly from behind three of the men in black walked out Utada, Kiako and Kuro… They had on black suits with black shades.

" Utada…guys" I said running over to them.

" Utada…attack him NOW!" Cronos shouted. I stopped my run to see Utada running towards me with her Wakizashi held out. I jumped back while pulling out the keyblade and attaching cards. I held my blade out to block out her sword.

" Utada what are you doing?" I said to her.

" Kiako…Kuro…GO" Cronos said pointing at me. Kiako came out of nowhere and kicked me in my side I went flying into a wall then a fireball struck my chest while I was still stuck in the wall. Causing a great explosion. I jumped out of the rubbled and landed on my feet wearily. " What's…going on?" I said staring at the three as they had their sets up…they were ready to attack me again.

" They work for me now" Cronos said walking over to me.

" What have you done to them" I said dropping to one knee.

" Easy…I took their hearts and took control of their bodies their my mindless slaves will do anything I ask" Cronos said. " Anything" he said walking over and holding Utada by the face. The both of them kissed and I jumped up rushing him in rage with the keyblade…but Kiako and Kuro stopped me. Kiako punched me in the chest knocking the wind out of me…Then Kuro used a Thundaga spell on me shocking my body into a paralyzed state. I fell to my hands and knees…

" Does it make you angry Fira?" Cronos said walking over and kicking me in the chest I then fell over. " Well that's the idea…it's what you get for destroying my good friend Felix while I was trapped in this forsaken place he was the only one to show me any leniency" He said. " Felix was my best friend…and because of you he is now in the deepest regions of darkness were no soul alive can go"

" This is about revenge?" I said coughing.

" Yes infact it is…revenge on you and that jackass CC Corporation back at Earth…I'm going to destroy you and them…then carry out my friend Felix's plan to run the heartless through both worlds" Cronos said. " Get rid of him…" He said wrapping his arm around Utada and they both walked off.

Kiako and Kuro walked up to me.

" Kiako…Kuro…don't" I said.

Kuro raised her wand and blasted me with a fire blast. Everything went white after that…

(Hours later)

I woke up with Millie inches from my face she had her lips puckered up to try and kiss me. I held up one hand to stop her then I pushed her back. " What are you doing?" I looked around to see that I was in a bed… In the inn.

" I was uh… It looked like you weren't breathing so I uh…tried mouth to mouth" She said waving her hands around with a beat red face.

" Whatever…where am I?" I asked trying to sit up but I paused and leaned back down into the bed. I felt like I got hit by a truck.

" In Guadosalam Inn" Millie said.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I followed you I seen the fight you had with Mr.Zero" She said. " I watched over you"

" Believe me I can handle myself" I said.

" I see her…Your girlfriend she's the one with the long hair right?" Millie said. I stared off at the lamp that was at my bedside.

" Yea… that was her…that bastard he took their Hearts I gotta get em back" I said.

" Not right now" Millie said. " Your really hurt"

" Cronos wants to take over just like Felix did a year ago…I gotta stop em…" I said.

" Not right now…" Millie said. "Your really hurt"

" Shit" I said feeling my chest as it was hurting me like hell.

" Why is it your responsibility all of a sudden to save the world?" Millie said sitting down at my bedside while looking off at the door.

" Huh?" I said.

" There are thousands of heroes out there…Cloud, Tidus, Zidane, Sora, Squall…why do YOU have to be the one to save everybody?" She asked.

" Uh well" I said.

" You ever thought about leaving the super heroics to the heroes and settling down or traveling doing what you want to do?" She asked.

" Hmm nope never thought about it" I said.

" Because saving the world is dangerous and sometimes…the hero doesn't always win" She said looking down.

" Whatever" I said looking away from her.

" Why do you say that? I'm serious what if your girlfriend kills you?" Millie said.

"Well…if that were to happen then…" I said for asec I paused. I didn't know what to say what if Utada did kill me. And Cronos really did fulfill Felix's legacy? I've always rushed into things without thinking, I never thought what if Felix beats me a year ago. I always thought about kicking his butt and getting a feast afterwards. Something's different this time I don't have the drive I used to have, the good attitude the fearless Fira in me. But what if…what if I end up having to kill Utada, Kuro and Kiako… What if there is no way to get them back to normal…NO there has to be a way…that's it I just can't see it.

"All I'm saying is that…can't you just forget about this whole thing?" Millie said. I stared at her furiously.

" Forget about it" I said sitting up despite the pain. "Forget about it? For what?"

" Well because um…" She said blushing.

" You don't even know why I should forget about it yet your suggesting things like that?" I said getting up on my feet. The pain ran through my legs and tears ran down my eyes my body ached like it never did before my body knew something that my mind didn't and that's that I couldn't do this…I was in no condition to fight mentally and physically. I fell down just before I could reach the door then I blacked out again.


	13. Chapter 13

Blizza Chan: Thank you for the reviews guys! I really hope my bro will let me type more when he's out. Ya see my bro has like this job now and he works his butt off. So he left it up to me to type for him on some occasions plus we made deal if I write this for him he promises to put me in one of his fics…

To the other authors who are in this fic I'm sorry if I don't get the personalities right… Anyway my brothers letting me write this whole chapter for him because I told him about the reviews that came in. sorry if this thing I'm writing is so long now to the story.

Fira san: Okay…ya heard it from her yall don't worry I'll write sometimes…Here's a way to tell if me or my sister have been writing. I suck at romance writing but rule in fighting and other stuff but the other way around for her…

Oh and uh the characters Millie and Anna was something my sister did WITHOUT consulting me.

Blizza chan: sorry

Fira san: Since it's already ENGRAVED into the story I guess I'll just go with it or something…

Blizza chan: thank you! (hugs)

Fira san: okay let go of me…now write

Chapter XII: Training sessions…

(Fira POV)

I woke up again in guadosalam, I felt dizzy and light headed also my chest was still hurting me. I stood up my body hurted alittle less. I got up completely and looked around I jumped down from off of the bed then instantly dropped to one knee. Sleeping up on the bed where I recently was, was Millie.

" Stupid girl" I placed one hand on the door knob then twisted it open to start outside. I had to get to Hollow Bastion if Cronos wants to reinforce Felix's plan then he'll need to get to the final keyhole in Hollow Bastion. I got out of the inn to see Mog,Zero, Vale and Anna just walking into Guado Salam. They saw me but I didn't return the stare I just kept forward. I had nothing to say to them anymore I was the only serious one here.

" Fira stop! You have to get back in bed" Millie said running out after me.

" Leave me alone" I said jumping back from her and drawing the keyblade. " I'm the only one whose serious about taking down Cronos…so just leave me alone"

" No your not serious about beating Cronos your serious about your silly little emotions over Utada" Zero said.

" Err…Shut up! I've had it with you!" I shouted running towards him. Zero pulled out his ninja sword and slashed me across my chest blood sparked from my mouth as I went flying back. I hit the ground and just laid there.

" What's wrong with you Fira Kupo" Mog said.

" Get away from me" I said standing up and turning around.

" Fira" Millie stepping up.

" I said get back dammit leave me alone…I don't need YOUR COMFORT!" I said swinging my keyblade at her she stepped back.

" So this is what the keyblade master is reduced to" a voice from the dark said.

I turned around to see a boy with a cape walk out of the shadows. It was Avalon…

" Avalon" I said.

" Yea it's me" Avalon said walking over.

" Good then with your shadow power you can take us to Hollow Bastion no prob" I said.

" Then what? You all die fighting Cronos?" Avalon said. " Cronos isn't some kid with lots of bodyguards he's extremely power more stronger than Felix and the Dark Keyblader combined… Plus theres an issue of fighting Kiako, Kuro and Utada whom have had their hearts bottled up while Cronos orders them around…I've fought them Kiako, Kuro and Utada is one hell of a team to beat….I barely survived"

" Huh" I said.

" Fira anybody here can see that your clearly not ready for the tasks that awaits you…You must be prepared to…" Before Avalon could finish his sentence I jumped up and rushed him with the keyblade. Avalon raised his hand and stopped my keyblade.

" Prepared to take on anyone right even if that means taking down Utada?" I shouted.

" Correct" Avalon said pushing me back. " But you can't do it… your too weak…1year ago you were twice as strong as you are now. You let emotions and rage cloud your judgment on situations…Your duty is to…"

"My duty is to protect Utada!" I said.

" No that's her job to watch over you…Your job is to help the world being the keyblade master isn't all about you man! It's about stopping the heartless and bringing tranquillity to the world. The rage and worry that your hanging onto is keeping you from realizing your true powers" Avalon said.

" Your…right" I said leaning against the wall with the keyblade lying beside me. " Your right…I have to concentrate on saving the world and saving Utada" I stood up on my feet.

" It's about time he made some sense" Zero said.

" You have to train…" Avalon said. "His body guards are rough" Avalon said turning away and walking into the shadows.

" Aren't you going to help us?" Anna asked.

Avalon looked back for only second then walked back into the shadow.

" You'll be fine" Avalon said disappearing.

(Later in the Thunderplains)

"We're going to train here?" Anna said as she and Millie trembled together.

" There's no better place" Zero said.

"We'll train individually for now" I said stepping forward.

"What about us!" Millie said as she hugged Anna trembling. "You two wait here for us and start stretching your training will begin in 3hours…that's enough for you guys?"

" In 3hours I would have developed a bundle of techniques" Zero said disappearing.

" Wait for me Zero!" Anna said running off.

" Huh? Did I miss something?" I asked.

" Anna has really grown close to Zero Kupo" Mog said.

" Really…hmm" I shrugged. Vale and I ran off into two different directions I found a small spot surrounded by nothing but water and thunder towers my ideal training spot. The rain drizzled down on my body as I pulled out my keyblade and some cards. A dark Drake monster appeared roaring at me…The lightening struck in the background then the Drake came running towards me. I flipped backwards then rammed my keyblade down on the Drake's head knocking it out.

(Hours later)

(Millie's POV)

I sat down in at the exit that led to Guadosalam with Mog resting in my lap. I was waiting on the others to come back. Suddenly a figure came strutting through the rain it was Fira. A grand smile creeped up on my face as I seen his body cut through the rain. But I must keep reminding myself that Fira's heart belongs to someone else….

" Fira!" Mog said floating into his arms. I envied Mog how I wish he would embrace me…

" Has anybody come back yet?" He asked I paused for asec as I saw him. His long dreaded hair was all soaked and so was his body I felt myself blush as I looked away.

" No nobody's returned yet" She said.

" Well damn…" I said turning around. " It has to be alittle over 3hours where are they?"

"I'm sure they'll come let's just wait on them" I suggested. He turned back at me then looked back out at the rain. " So have you learned anything?"

" Yup a handful of new Sleights" He replied while looking at me.

(Author's Note: I would write them down if I knew what the new sleights were I guess my bro will let you know when he writes)

" That's good to hear" I blushed. Geez what is wrong with me?

" It's about time!" He shouted out into the rain. I looked around him to see Mr.Vale, Mr.Zero and Anna walking back out of the rain. They walked in all drenched and wet…

" How was the training session?" I asked standing up and dusting myself off.

" It was awesome Zero taught me a lot" Anna said punching me in the arm playfully.

" What now chief? Anna said saluting Fira playfully.

" We pack it up for today and train some more tomorrow" He said walking past me.

" I'll train tomorrow too" I said running up beside him. He didn't say much to me he just kept walking. We all walked back to the inn. Fira and Zero paid for the tickets then brought them back. Vale walked into the inn and purchased a suite for himself!

" Here your room is 24" Zero said handing Anna the key.

Zero and Fira walked off further down the hall and turned into a room which was far away from our room. I followed Anna into a room there were two beds. Anna ran over and jumped on the bed, which was closest to the wall. I walked over and sat down on the bed. Anna was in the back jumping up and down on her bed.

" Come on Millie what's wrong these beds are definitely more springing than the ones back at home" Anna said as she jumped up and down.

" Hey Anna, so I heard you and Zero are getting along great" I said.

" Yea he's really a nice guy he's like a mentor to me now…he's teaching me how to be a ninja" Anna replied posing on the bed.

" I see that's nice" I replied.

" So what about you do you like Vale or Fira?" Anna said jumping up and down again.

" Fira of course but he has a girlfriend" Millie said.

" Plenty of sea monkeys in the ocean Millie" Anna said.

" Hmm yea but I'll never find a guy like him…why does he act so cold towards me" Millie said.

" Maybe because you're trying to move in on him while he's trying his best to retrieve his GIRLFRIEND!" Anna said.

" I know it's wrong but…" I said. " I…I just can't help myself ya know"

" Millie this isn't like you…You'd never intrude on a relationship…This Fira must be somethin to you huh? He was okay more than okay when I first saw him but then as we started to travel together he seemed abit out of my reach" Anna said.

" He's not out of mine" Millie said.

(Later that night)

I was awakened by very low pitch sounds. It was still night, I looked over to my left to see Anna sleeping like a baby. Without putting on my boots I walked out into the hallway then down to the boy's room. The door was creaked open and Zero was leaning against the wall while Fira was standing over by the window looking out of it at the rain.

" So that's it for the Hollow Bastion plan…Nice execution I like it" Zero said. "Now let's talk about our status here"

" What?" Fira asked.

" Our status ya know…the girls" Zero said.

" What about them?" Fira asked.

" Millie she's really got the hots for ya man" Zero said. My heart dropped low… What was Fira going to say about me?

" She's a little 12 year old girl Zero! Nothing can happen between us besides my heart belongs to Utada friends is all we'll ever be… There isn't room in my heart for two" Fira replied.

" Harsh" Zero said. I felt like I was about to throw up and I wanted to cry he really doesn't like me at all. Just wants to be my friend… I walked away I didn't need to hear more. My head was drooping low as tears ran down my cheeks. I walked back into my room slowly then wrapped up in the sheets in my bed.

(The next morning)

I woke up and started to put on my boots. Anna was already gone… I walked outside then into Guadosalam everyone was standing outside waiting for me.

" Try to wake up more earlier would ya?" Zero said doing push ups while handstanding.

" That's amazing sir!" Anna said saluting.

Fira was already headed towards the Thunderplains. It wasn't as thundery and rainy as it normally was.

" Okay…Everyone we're going through the Thunderplains so we're training on the way through" Fira said starting to walk. We were all walking as a group. Fira infront Zero and Vale to the sides of him and Anna and I in the back.

" Millie what's wrong you seem abit...off" Anna whispered to me.

" I'm fine" I said smiling half hearted. Suddenly an Iron Giant appeared with a really big sword.

(Fight Time)

Fira O

Zero O

Vale X

Anna O

Millie X

" Anna" Zero said standing still. Anna ran through with her sword and sliced through the huge monster with her cards. She then backed up and started to gun the iron monster down with more blade attacks. I was amazed at how well she handled herself. The iron monster disappeared into pyroflies.

(Normal Mode)

" Awesome" Zero said. " Good job"

" Thank you master" Anna bowed.

" Good show" Vale said clapping.

" Yea not bad Anna Zero's been really teaching you some things" Fira said.

" Yea what did you think I was doing?" Zero said.

" I dunno molesting" Fira said. Everyone except me laughed. They laughed like old friends reuniting. I wanted to laugh too but I was still in shock about what Fira said last night. Maybe I should try to be his friend instead trying to be something more. But I don't think of Fira as a friend…I can't think of him as a friend.

" Somethin wrong Millie?" Fira asked as he looked at me while laughing.

" No uh let's get going" I said smiling again.

My body repels you but my soul screams for you…Fira…

Fira san: Ya see dis is the shit I don't like! Love triangle and stuff! I want action butt kickin, keyblade slingin, car smashin action!

Blizza chan: Hey you left it to me to write this chapter remember.

Fira san: I should have got somebody more action packed…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIII: Zoke the Fury

(Fira POV)

We made it past the Thunderplains and now ended up in the Macalania Forest. Anna and Millie got too excited and ran into the Forest getting lost. Now Zero, Vale and I are out trying to find them.

" HEY FIRA!" Zero shouting running over.

" You found em?" I asked.

" Nope" Zero replied.

" I was unsuccessful as well" Vale said stroking his hair. I don't believe he even looked…

" Damn we've searched everywhere in this forest" I said.

" I know" Zero said.

Suddenly Anna came walking out of some bushes.

" Guys!" She said starting a small run and stopped infront of us.

" Where have you been?" Zero said. "Ya had us worried sick"

" Sorry master" Anna said bowing. " But we found somebody really hurt over here…he looked really bad"

" Huh and Millie's with this person?" I asked.

" Yes come on he's hurt pretty bad" Anna said running off. We ran behind her and she led us to a small clearing where the sun shined through the forest. Lying there on the ground was a huge ronso. He had platinum white hair and blue fur all over. He wore a white robe like attire with white gauntlets.

"A ronso" Zero said.

Millie was lying down beside him using all of her cure cards to try and bring him back to consciousness. I walked over and she looked up at me.

" My magic isn't strong enough to revive him" Millie said.

" Then lemme give it a try" I pulled out three Cure cards and used my Curaga Sleight on him. He opened his eyes and got up fast while looking around at us. He picked up his axe like lance and pointed it us. I drew my keyblade out of instinct.

(Fight Time)

Fira O

Zero (Unavailable)

Vale (Unavailable)

Anna (Unavailable)

Millie (Unavailable)

I flipped backwards dodging his massive lance then rushed him hitting him across the chest with the Keyblade about 3times then pushed him back with a fire spell back up card which I kept tucked away in my glove. He looked as if he was unfazed by the attack then rushed me he attached some cards to his weapon giving it a blue aura then rushed me with his shoulder. I fell down on my back then jumped back up double kicking him.

I attached three attack cards to my weapon and rushed him. But quickly he attached 5cards to his lance and rammed the lance into the ground and a white energy shield covered him. I struck the shield but it only sent my flying back.

(Author's note: The Sleight the ronso just used was Mighty Guard)

He rushed me with his lance pointed directly at me. I held up my keyblade and closed my eyes but nothing happened. I didn't feel any pain.

(Normal Mode)

When I opened my eyes standing in between me and the Ronso was Millie.

"We're not your enemy Mr.Ronso" Millie said. The ronso had stopped and he just stood still, he held his lance in one hand while looking at her. I stood up and put away the Keyblade.

"Phew…" I said letting out a deep breath. Man I thought this guy was gonna kill me.

(Later)

" I am Zoke…The wandering ronso" He said as we all sat around a fire. " It has always been a dream of mine to travel the world and see many things"

" Yea that's been my dream too" Millie said.

" So…why were you all banged up and stuff?" Zero asked lying down on a tree branch from up in the tree.

" A ran into strange men in black" Zoke replied.

" Whoa…so they've been here we're on the right track then" I said.

" You look for men in black?" Zoke asked.

" Yea…we gotta score to settle" I replied.

" A really big score" Zero said.

" Yes I have to get married" Vale said pulling out his ring. " Kiako will love it"

" Zoke will assist" Zoke said.

" What?" I said.

" Zoke will repay debt to human boy Fira" Zoke said. " You save Zoke's life"

" Ah you don't have too it's not your fight" I said.

" Zoke will repay debt" Zoke said.

" Well come to think of it we need guys with powers like yours" I said. " Welcome to the team Zoke" I said standing up.

" Zoke is honored" Zoke said bowing his head.

(Zoke has joined the Party)

Zoke's has a high level of strength and blue magic. He can use his lancet card to copy techniques and sleights from others and use them. Zoke's deck has a very little portion of Attack cards it's filled with White Magic and Lancet cards. He can also fuse with Fira making a white cloaked Fira that wields a Lance Keyblade.

(Author's Note: I made up the Lance Keyblade it's a really long keyblade with the handle in the middle of the staff)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XIV: The fight for right

(Fira POV)

With our new partner and teammate Zoke, we headed onward to the Calm Lands. We all walked together it reminded me of the time I first came here with Kuro and Kiako. We spotted a chocobo right…here.

I bent down and ran my hand through the chocobo print. I was mad as hell when Kuro said we couldn't keep it. I had a name for him and everything.

" What is it Fira?" Millie asked.

I stood up.

" Is that a Chocobo's foot print kupo?" Mog ask.

" Yea" I replied.

" Did you know the chocobo that made the print?" Millie asked.

" Well sorta" I said.

" COME ON ASS BITES!" Zero shouted. We turned to see that Vale, Zero, Anna and Zoke were further into the path that led to Mt.Gagazet. We ran off and met up with everyone else.

" Sorry for falling behind" Millie said bowing.

" Yea" I said after her.

" Your suppose to be the so-called leader well act like one dammit" Zero said.

" Whatever" I said walking past him. We walked into the open canyon where Kuro first used her darkness card. We all walked and suddenly a black feather hovered from the sky and landed down on the ground infront of me. I looked up then turned back to face everyone…

"What?" Zero said.

" Behind you" I said.

They all turned around to face a man in a black suit with long black wings. Suddenly like black liquid from his essence sprung three more men in black.

" Heh…it's payback time for that gummi you stole from me ya son of a bitch!" Zero said pulling out his huge Shuriken.

(Fight Time)

(Author's Note: I want this battle to be as phenomenal as possible so it's gonna go from 3rd person view)

Fira O

Zero O

Vale O

Anna O

Millie O

Zoke O

(Team 1: Fira, Millie, Zoke)

(Team 2: Zero, Anna, Vale)

" Okay we'll take two" Fira said.

" And we'll take two" Zero said flipping down on the lower level. Anna and Vale jumped off of the cliff too leaving Fira, Millie and Zoke with all four men in black.

" Bad men" Zoke said.

" Really bad" Millie said.

Two men in black rushed the three then Zoke and Fira ran up and tossed them over the edge down on the lower level where Zero's team was.

(Team 1)

Fira and Zoke rushed two of the men at once with their weapons draw and cards attached. The two men they were facing disappeared and reappeared behind them punching them both in the back sending them flying into a rock wall.

They then saw Millie whom was standing helplessly trembling on the bridge. The both of them flew towards her with great speed.

" MILLIE SUMMON SOMETHING!" Fira shouted as him and Zoke ran their fastest to catch the angels before they could get her.

" I…I…I…can't" Millie said kneeling down and covering her face. She screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Zoke!" Fira said jumping up. Zoke held his hand out and Fira stepped on one of his hands then Zoke tossed him towards the two. Fira landed on them then forced their faces down into the ground. Fira flipped onto his feet and looked over to Millie whom was still screaming.

(Team 2)

Zero ran towards one of them at top speed. The man in black that Zero was facing off with was flying towards Zero at top speed as well. Zero and the man in black met in the middle. The dark angel punched Zero in his chest sending him flying back into a wall.

" Shit these guys are tough" Zero said blood was running down from his mouth.

Meanwhile Vale and Anna was holding off the other dark angel in the suit. Vale was spell casting with every card he pulled up hitting him with water, thunder, fire, and blizzard over and over again. But he just flew through it like the spells were worthless. And Anna wasn't fast enough to strike him with her blade.

Zero and the Dark Angel he was fighting jumped off into the air punching and kicking like something you'd see in Dragonball Z. He punched Zero and Zero flipped backwards landing on the rocks and then flipped down onto his. He pulled out 10attack cards and 10water magic cards. He put the cards in between his hands while in a jutsu position.

"WATER JUTSU DRAGON MISSILE!" Zero shouted. A giant dragonhead in the form of water flew towards the Dark Angel and engulfed him in a giant wave of water. He hit the rocks then landed down on the ground. He started to get up… Zero stood still as he watched the Dark Angel get up from one of his most powerful jutsus.

" Heh you just one stay down will you?" Zero said.

" Master that was an awesome attack when will I be able to learn that!" Anna asked.

" After years of practice!" Zero shouted pulling out some Kunais and attaching cards to them.

" Years?" Anna said pouting.

(Team 1)

One of the Dark angels went flying back and the other rushed them. Zoke fused together 2attack cards and used his Jump Sleight. The dark angel moved back and punched Zoke sending him flying. Fira rushed up to him but the Dark Angel thrust punched Fira sending him flying as well.

" It seems as though every time we knock em down they get up and with more power" Fira said getting up beside Zoke. Zoke got up as well while kneeling on his lance. " Let's kick it up a notch Zoke" Fira said flipping off while running towards them. Zoke ran towards them as well…

(Author's Note: Oh yea 2 seconds here peeps… Fira has learned 4 New Sleights.)

(Spiral Cut: 5 or more attack cards to pull off)

(Up and Down: 5 or more attack cards to pull off)

(Kill Zone: 7 or more attack cards to pull off)

(Trinity Limit: Whole deck to pull off which means he'll be defenseless after this move)

(Author's Note: Okay back to the fight sorry for your time…remember to pick up popcorn )

Fira pulled out 5 cards and fused them together while running he did a cartwheel into a half twist and landed the keyblade on one of the Dark Angel's shoulder. Zoke fused 10 cards together to use Breath on them. Fira flipped up and Zoke covered them in a wave of fire.

" Alright!" Fira said flying through the air. He flipped back and landed on his feet.

" Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Millie said while holding Mog.

" Did they beat em kupo?" Mog asked.

Walking out of the flames with burnt wings was the two men in the black suits. They fixed their ties and threw their shades behind them. Then cracked their necks and started stretch as if they were only warming up until now.

" Looks like their actually gonna this seriously" Fira said. " Eh I was tired of warm ups myself"

" Warm ups?" Millie said.

" I too long to unleash full potential on evil humans" Zoke said stretching.

" Well let's get it on then" Fira said with a somewhat evil grin on his face.

" Fira…" Millie said to herself.

" Good he's got his game face on!" Mog said.

" What does that mean?" Millie asked.

" It means he's about to give this fight his all kupo" Mog said. " And from the looks of Zoke I think he's about to throw down his final hand too kupo"

"GO!" Fira shouted as he pulled out 30 Attack cards and attaching them to his keyblade. He rushed the first Dark angel and started to swing his Keyblade with great strength on the dark angel suit. The dark angel suit held his fists up and blocked all 15 hits. Fira had already ran up half of the cards he had used. He flipped backwards and the dark angel he was fighting's palms glen ablaze with fire. The dark angel tossed multiple fire blasts at Fira and Fira knocked them back using his keyblade as a sort of axe.

Zoke rushed the dark angel he was fighting and fused 20 cards together to use his Nova Sleight. He covered the dark angel in a void of shockwaves and a huge explosion set off the dark angel Zoke fought arose from the shockwaves, his suit destroyed he had nothing on but his black pants and his shoes. His suit coat and shirt were gone. He rushed Zoke and disappeared and reappeared behind him. With a fire blast he blasted Zoke in the back sending him flying towards a rocky wall.

(Team 2)

Zero kicked the angel he was fighting in the face then flipped backwards. Vale, Zero and Anna were now standing back to back as the two dark angels swooped around in a circle like carnivorous sharks.

" What now Master?" Anna asked.

" I didn't want to pull out my big guns until we reached Cronos but it looks like I got no choice" Zero said to himself. Zero looked half exhausted, the was blood running from his mouth and forehead, his golden yellow eyes were deep and concentrated. And his spiky Kakashi like red hair was lying down on his head like he just washed it or something.

" Vale we fight full throttle now…If we fight like we are then were gonna die" Zero said.

" Right" Vale said pulling out a thin silver blade from his tux. " I don't remember the last time I was forced to take a fight seriously"

Zero pulled out a strip of paper with a Japanese symbol on it. He slapped the paper on his forehead and placed his hands in an odd position. He kept his eyes closed the whole time. Suddenly from Zero's forehead an eye opened up a Shuringan eye.

" What do you guys mean by take it seriously you guys weren't fighting serious…" Anna turned around to see Vale and Zero gone. " HEY!" She shouted running off towards Vale.

" You don't know what this is do you? It's my Elemental Blade the source of all my power" Vale said. From the sword appeared a bright red aura. " This sword can absorbs break down and cancel any and all magical attacks…but magic isn't all it's got this blade also absorbs the force of my opponents making the blade and myself stronger so it's useless to fight me"

Vale stood still and the dark angel casted everything from Gravity to Stop a huge explosion occurred as magic fused in the air. When the dust cleared Vale was still standing the blade he held was glowing having absorbed all of the magic.

" Told you it was useless…" Vale attached 1 count em 1 fire card to his sword. He then pointed the sword to the dark angel and the simple Fire spell wasn't released from the sword but a Flame Tornado. It engulfed the dark angel and it screeched, as it burnt alive.

"Wow…Mr.Vale that was amazing!" Anna said. Vale turned around and smiled then pulled out a rose from nowhere and started to sniff it.

" Yes I know," He said smiling again as his teeth sparkled.

Meanwhile Zero just stood in stance floating with no wings or anything copying the dark angel. The dark angel's palms glen with fire again and he raised a huge fireball over his head. Zero did the exact same thing at the exact same time and stance it was like looking in a mirror.

The dark angel tossed the huge ball of fire at Zero and Zero did the exact same thing except in reverse. The ball of fire hit Zero and the dark angel and a big pothole of fire erupted.

" MASTER!" Anna said running over to the fire.

Walking out was Zero he walked out cool and calm like he always was. His third eye was gone and he put away the paper that he had attached to his face. His long red torn up scarp swayed in the wind as he stood there looking at Vale and Anna. Zero tried as he might could not stand up he dropped down.

"MASTER!" Anna said running over.

" Don't worry I'll be fine" Zero said getting up on one knee.

" That was perhaps THE most coolest thing I have ever seen!" Anna said. " I know it's gonna take me centuries to do something like that."

" That's something that can't be taught Anna" Zero said panting. " Cleared up things on your end?"

" Yes" Vale, said. " My finish was alittle less messy" Vale said holding up a fan and fanning himself from the dust that flew off of Zero's armor.

" Shut up" Zero said falling back.

(Team 1)

Fira flipped back then ran towards the angel he was fighting. He held his Kingdom Key out and his keyblade turned into the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. He then stabbed his Keyblade through the dark angel then ran on his chest flipped off of his body then forced him down with Ultima Weapon key still stabbed through his body. Fira twisted the keyblade and the Dark angel disappeared into black smoke dying like a heartless.

(Author's Note: That Sleight is called the Up and Down)

Zoke threw his lance down and roared in fury. His claws grew long and his eyes turned red. He ran off towards his opponent and started to slice and dice him up like a carrot in a grater. The dark angel disappeared to as if dying like a heartless. Suddenly the both of them reappeared in one spot they touched eachother and fused together to make a huge one eyed dark create covered in black flames.

" Let's go Zoke" Fira said pulling out his DRIVE X card. They both of them ran at each other and dove the instant they touched a great light shined. When the light cleared a character in a white cloak appeared. The Kingdom key the figure held turned really long at the handle into a Keylance.

" Whose that?" Millie asked "and where did Fira and Zoke go?"

" That is Fira and Zoke…They must have fused together kupo" Mog said.

" The DRIVE X card" Millie said.

" Yes" Mog, said.

The Cloaked White Fira looked up while twirling the Keylance in one hand. He walked up to the large beast with no problems. With power to jump like Zoke, Fira jumped up high almost 30feet and came crashing down on the monster's head while ramming the Keylance into his body. Fira flipped off of the monster then fusing 10 cards together he thrust double punched the monster sending it flying back into a wall. Upon hitting the rocky wall it exploded and the Keylance went flying through the air back towards Fira. Fira caught the Keylance and twirled it around while posing… A light flashed and Zoke and Fire stood posing in the same position.

" That was great!" Millie said standing up.

(Normal mode)

Fira looked back and gave a thumb's up to Millie. Walking up the path was Vale and Anna carrying Zero.

" What happened to Zero?" Millie said running over immediately.

" He went full power and used some Shuringan eye thing all he needs is alittle rest" Vale said.

" So you guys had to fight seriously too huh?" Fira said walking over.

"Yes" Vale said pulling out a rose. " And like all others my opponent didn't last five minutes"

" Exactly as I feared" Fira said walking over to the bridge and looking into the cave that led to Mt.Gagazet.

" What?" Anna asked.

" We're already straining ourselves and pushing up to our highest levels…we're getting tired and we still have Cronos and the three girls to worry about" Fira said. " He just sent these pawns to slow us down"

" What a smashing job he's done too" Vale said.

" No time to be congratulating him" Fira said. " Let's rest up here then continue when we're all ready to go"


	16. Chapter 16

(Author's Note: I'm speedin up through Mt.Gagazet and getting to hollow bastion because that's where the FUN begins hahahaha!)

Chapter XV: Fight for right PT II

(In Hollow Bastion)

" SO this is Hollow Bastion it would look so cool if we didn't have to stop some evil nerd" Anna said as everyone jumped from ice burg to ice burg to get to the front steps. The second we landed down on the floors of Hollow Bastion there was a loud cracking sound. The ground started to shake… Fira flipped bad avoiding huge spikes just in time.

" What the…" Anna said.

" It's Kiako" Fira said running for the front doors. They all ran through and seen Kiako drawing alchemy circles everywhere and lying cards down in the center of them.

" KIAKO MY SWEET!" Vale shouted running off towards her.

" Vale NO!" Fira shouted.

Vale ran and looked at the ground just in time for him to dodge a spike rising from the ground.

" You guys go ahead I want to be alone with my future wife" Vale said patting himself down.

" What? No way we can't dude" Fira said.

" I can" Zero said running and flipping over Kiako's head.

"ZERO!" Fira shouted.

" Fira you forget why I'm here…it's not to save the world…it's to find my gummi and be on my way" Zero said running off down the hall.

"But Master…" Anna said.

" Let's go…Millie, Anna, Mog, Zoke" Fira said running up the stairs past Vale and Kiako.

(Fight time)

Fira (Unavailable)

Zero (Unavailable)

Vale O

Anna (Unavailable)

Millie (Unavailable)

Zoke (Unavailable)

" Kiako…Your beautiful topaz eyes, nice figure and cat ears really turn me on" Vale said. Suddenly a spike arose just missing Vale. Vale looked up at Kiako but suddenly a cut opened on his left cheek and blood ran down his face.

" You've damaged my face…a feat no man, woman or thing could ever accomplish hahahaha we are truly destined to be" Vale said pulling out his blade.

(Meanwhile)

Fira and the others came up on the chapel.

(The room where Sora fought Maleficent)

Fira and the others turned to run down the hall but was stopped by a fireball. The wall crackled then busting through a brick wall was a huge bird made of pure black fire. The black fire disappeared and walking through the hole was Kuro.

" AHHHHHH!" Anna and Millie screamed.

Suddenly Kuro started to shape shift. She turned herself into a walking black Pheonix.

" Yea that's Kuro all right" Fira said walking forth. Zoke ran infront of him. "Zoke what the hell are you doing!"

" Fira must reserve strength" Zoke said.

" Chill man we'll take her together…Kuro's much stronger than Kiako" Fira said.

" No Zoke will fight…Fira must reserve strength" Zoke said.

" Don't worry Fira" Anna said walking over beside Zoke. " I'll be here to help em out"

" Anna you don't understand Kuro is dangerous" Fira said.

" I don't care how big and bad she is…I'm pretty dangerous too ya know" Anna said.

" Believe me she is" Millie added.

Fira glared at Anna and Anna glared back. He then took off running with Mog and Millie following behind.

(Fight Time)

Fira (Unavailable)

Zero (Unavailable)

Vale (Unavailable)

Anna O

Millie (Unavailable)

Zoke O

" Let's do this thing!" Anna said pulling out her sword.

" HMPH!" Zoke roared abit while readying his lance.

A big dark blue flame exploded from Kuro sending both of them flying. Zoke and Anna hit the wall then landed down on the ground.

"Ow…now I'm wishing I just kept my big mouth shut" Anna said rubbing her soar head.

(Meanwhile)

Fira, Millie and Mog entered the last room where the seven stalls to the seven princesses of hearts were supposed to lay. Standing up by the keyhole was Utada…She stood up there staring at Fira very coldly with no emotion just like Kuro and Kiako.

" Utada" Fira said running over he ran around and stopped at the altar where Utada stood. Millie and Mog followed Fira turned around and stopped them. " This is where you two stop… No matter what happens DON'T interfere" Fira said.

" Yes" Millie, said.

" Okay Kupo" Mog said.

Fira jumped up onto the level where Utada was standing. Fira pulled out his keyblade and then starred at Utada. Utada stared back coldly.

Walking out of the keyhole was Cronos he looked at Fira and smiled evilly.

" Hahahaha Fira you finally made it to the party" Cronos said. Fira didn't reply to him he just stared at Utada. He dropped the keyblade down beside him and opened his arms while closing his arms.

"Huh?" Cronos said. " What do you surrender? It's too late for that Fira… Utada go!"

Utada rushed forward and thrusted her blade through Fira's body. Fira dropped to one knee as blood dropped down onto the floor. His teeth stained in blood he looked up at Utada then stood up and closed his eyes while holding out his arms.

" What is he doing…he's going to get killed!" Millie said.

" He's trying to call back Utada's heart can't you hear it kupo" Mog asked.

" Hear it?" Millie said.

" Yes Fira is calling her heart listen…close your eyes and concentrate and you'll hear his voice" Mog said.

Millie closed her eyes to listen… it was very faint and very low pitch. But you could barely hear him…Fira.

"Utada…it's me Fira…" "Utada come back please…" 

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you the first time"  
_

"_But I'm here now…here to save you and the others."_

" _Please come back to me…" _

" _Utada…just come back please…" _

" _I can't go on without you"_

" _I miss you"_

" _I love you"_

Utada was standing extremely still while holding her sword covered in Fira's blood. She just stared at Fira her eyes still cold and icy. Her skin was still pale and her body was still cold. Her sword then started to lower.

"UTADA I'M WARNING YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" " You don't want me to start the SHORT jokes do you?" 

" _Okay then shorty if you don't wanna come back I'll make you" _

" _Your so short tha…"_

"_Kiako…come back here! GET BACK NOW!"_

"_Kiako come on! The Aurochs are losing 10 to 1! We need ya coach!" _

" _I got pixie sticks!"_

" _Kuro what's life without a steaming black mage to spice it up?"_

" _Come on Kuro! Come back to us"_

" _Your not the hypnotize controllable type"_

Utada's eye colored changed back to normal. And her skin tone was back and her lips turned from poison purple to strawberry red. She dropped her sword and looked around.

" UTADA DESTROY HIM!" Cronos shouted.

" Fira!" Utada said running over to him.

(Meanwhile)

Kiako punched Vale in the stomach making him cough up blood.

" Nice punch love" Vale said falling out. While he was on the ground Kiako started to fire up a fire Jutsu to finish him off but then.

" Hey…what? What am I doing here? What do I have on?" Kiako said looking at herself. " Snazzy suit!"

" Kiako! Have you really come back!"

" What…Hey I KNOW YOU! YOUR THAT DETECTIVE GUY WHO STOCKS ME AT BLITZBALL GAMES!" Kiako shouted. " You walked in on me while I was in the locker room! YOU PERV!"

" Kiako Ornitier" Vale said getting down on one knee.

" Huh" Kiako said stepping back.

" Will you marry me?" Vale asked.

" No" Kiako replied.

" Yes? No?" Vale said.

" Yes" Kiako said.

" YES! YOU SAID YES!" Vale said getting excited.

" No…I mean no to your saying yes!" Kiako said.

" But you just said yes" Vale said.

" NO I meant…geez now I'm confuzzled… I DON'T WANNA MARRY YA!" Kiako shouted running off.

" Kiako…honey bun where are you going!" Vale shouted running off following her. " I have the perfect names for our kids!"

(Meanwhile)

Kuro held her wand up to finish off Zoke and Anna but stopped just second before doing so. She turned back into a human and looked around.

"Where am I?" Kuro asked.

" Huh? Hey Zoke she's back to normal!" Anna said getting up on her feet.

" Wow Paine how did you get so short?" Kuro asked.

" I'm not Paine…wow my costume is that good?" Anna said looking at herself.

" Who are you then?" Kuro asked.

" My name is Anna and this is Zoke" Anna said.

" Where are we?" Kuro asked.

" We're in Hollow Bastion" Anna replied.

" What? What are we doing here?" Kuro asked.

" To save you Kuro ya see your heart was closed off from the world and you were under some crazy guy's control!" Anna said.

" Go on" Kuro said crossing her arms to her chest thinking that this is all a load of crap.

(Back)

" Utada your back" Fira said holding his wound.

" Fira what happened I heard you calling and…"Utada said noticing his would.

" Don't worry about it you found your way back and that's all that matters" Fira said trying to stand up.

" What happened to you!" She shouted.

" Like I said…don't worry bout it" Fira smiled. " It's really good to hear your voice again"

" DIE!" A huge dark hand appeared trying to reach for the young couple. Fira tossed Utada out of the way and the hand grabbed Fira and pulled him into the darkness. Zero appeared by Utada… He then dove in through the keyhole as well.

Utada ran to the keyhole but it was closed off before she could jump in.

" NO!" Utada said banging on the empty wall. The entire castle started to shake.

" We gotta get out of here Utada come on!" Mog said flying up to her and pushing her away.

" No Mog…I have to stay!" Utada said.

" And get killed! We have to go!" Mog said.

Millie ran up and to help Mog get Utada out of the room.

(Fight Time)

Fira O

Zero O

A huge dark monster with no legs just huge arms and a big heartless like head. He had black bat like wings and he was swinging Fira around like a toy.

" ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" He shouted squeezing Fira in his grip.

" AHHHHHHHH!" Fira screamed in agony.

Suddenly a huge Shuriken cut through the monster's arm freeing Fira. Fira went floating into darkness and Zero came and swooped him up.

" You son of a bitch WAKE UP!" Zero shouted carrying him under his arm.

" Uh…." Fira struggled to wake. "Zero…"

" Yea it's me now let's mess em up" Zero said flying off towards the monster.

" ZERO STOP!" Fira shouted. Zero stopped and turned back.

"What the hell do you want?" Zero asked.

" That's not the real threat here" Fira said. "All we have to do is close the keyhole"

He held up his keyblade weakly and pointed it down towards the keyhole, which was just under the Cronos Monster. Fira flew down towards the monster under it to try and get to the keyhole.

"Zero stall em" Fira said floating down.

Zero flew towards the Cronos monster with a jutsu already ready to fire. He flew in close but couldn't get all of the symbols in time. The huge Cronos monster slapped Zero down and Zero went flying far away. He came flying back with his giant Shuriken he tossed it at the Cronos Monster but Cronos Monster opened his mouth and swallowed the Shuriken then shot a dark energy ball at Zero knocking him out.

Fira rammed the Keyblade into the giant Keyhole under the Cronos Monster then everything started to turn white.

When the light cleared Fira was standing in a wide range of flowers. He looked around to see no one was around.

" Huh? Am I dead? Did I go to heaven?" Fira said looking around. " Hello! IS ANYBODY HERE!"

Fira looked down at his chest no blood, no wound.

" Where the hell am I?" Fira asked looking around then started to run around shouting but he got no replies from anyone. The flowers just swayed in the wind the only sound to company him was the wind.

(Blizza Chan: I'm taken over from here)

(Fira POV)

I started to swing my Keyblade left and right. Until everything went white again?

" AHHHHHH!" I screamed sitting up. " Ooooooh what happened?"

I looked around Zero was lying on the ground unconscious. We were in the middle of the snow the place where Hollow Bastion was supposed to be. Hollow Bastion had disappeared… It was gone literally…

" Fira!" A heard a voice just faintly. I looked off into the smog and seen Utada running towards me. I stood up on my feet and looked at her as she drew near. My body still hurt but the wound was gone for some reason. Utada tackled me into the snow and kissed me on the lips.

" I'm so glad you didn't disappear again" She said lying on my chest which was killing me.

(3Month's later)

(On Besaid Beach)

"Sure you don't wanna hang around some more?" Fira asked as he slapped hands with Zero.

" Nah I've had it with this Final Fantasy thing I'm headin back" Zero said.

" Thanks Zero…for everything" Fira said.

" Don't get mushy dude it's so not like you" Zero said walking up the ramp to his Gummi ship. " Good thing that Kiako girl isn't here… I couldn't get her off of my back for anything" Zero said. "Now Anna keep up with your training you'll be a ninja in no time..."

" Okay master I'll keep up with my training" Anna said.

The doors to the Gummi ship closed and in a big explosion the Gummi ship took off becoming a speck in mere seconds.

"Wait where's my wedding ring? THAT SON OF A BITCH ACTAULLY STOLE IT I THOUGHT HE WAS KIDDING!" Vale shouted running around on the beach after Kiako. " Not to worry Kiako we can still make love to eachother."

" Zero get back here!" Kiako shouted running away from Vale. " And protect me from this guy!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVI: The hotsprings

In the reaches of Mt.Gagazet lye hotsprings. Fira and the gang found it fit to go out and have a relaxing hot bath. Sitting in the first hotsprings was the boys, Fira, Avalon, Raithu and Vale. And in the second were the girls, Utada, Kiako, Kuro, Anna and Millie.

" Yea it's good to just get away ya know?" Raithu said relaxing his muscles. Vale was sitting across from him. Avalon was up trying to peak over into the girls side. In between both hotsprings was one huge wall that you have to climb. Their hotsprings was higher up which meant that the girls could look down into the boys hotsprings anytime.

" Avalon's trying to take a peak again" Fira said. Seconds after Fira said those words.

" AVALON YOUR SO GROSS!" Kuro's voice ran through the entire hotspring. Avalon went falling down into the hotsprings again with a black eye.

"Geez Avalon how much times has it been?" Raithu said laughing.

" Yea I give up" Avalon said sitting up.

(Girls side)

" Yea and I'll do it a thousand times more too" Kuro said balling up her face.

" I can't believe Avalon sometimes" Kiako said lying back.

" Yea he is kinda a perv…like my master" Anna said crying on Millie's shoulder. "I MISS HIM…ZERO COME BACK!"

" Err" Kiako growled.

" Why so made Kiako?" Utada asked wrapping a towel around her hair.

(Boys side)

Suddenly a Drake fiend came walking through the fog. Fira jumped out of the hotsprings along with Raithu and Avalon.

" You guys are gonna fight that thing butt naked?" Vale said.

" Wha?" They all said looking down. All three of them dove right back into the water dodging the Drakes flame breathe sleight.

"Geez my deck is with my cloths I gotta go get it" Fira said climbing up the wall.

" You idiot the girls got our decks so we wouldn't use magic and stuff to peak at em" Avalon said.

" I KNOW I'M GONNA GO AND GET MINE!" Fira said climbing the wall.

" Sweet!" Avalon said as Raithu, Vale and himself started to climb the wall. The Drake fiend started to climb the wall after them.

" AHHHHHH IT'S FOLLOWING US!" Vale screamed like alittle girl.

" As soon as I get my deck I'm gonna show that fiend one hell of an ass whooping" Fira said climbing up.

(Girls side)

" So like what do you plan to name your kids?" Anna asked Utada.

" What? I think it's alittle too early to be thinking about something like that…but I dunno maybe…" Utada said rubbing her chin. Fira jumped up on the edge in front of all of the girls everyone's face turned red as all of the girls shielded their eyes.

" That's a side of him I never seen before" Millie giggled. Anna shoved her and Millie closed her eyes and barely opening one of them to take a peak.

" My deck…Utada I need it" Fira said holding out his hand.

"There…there…over there" Utada said weakly pointing to the pile of cloths.

"Thanks" Fira said running over to the cloths. Raithu, Vale and Avalon then climbed up to the girls side. The girls put down their hands then saw the boys blood ran down their noses as they closed their eyes again.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING UP HERE!" Kuro screamed.

" Dammit there wearing towels, here I thought they were naked or somethin" Avalon said to Vale.

" Yes I concur" Vale said walking into the water and getting beside Kiako.

" Hello Kiako…this is about as romantic as it can get…I'm naked your naked…" Vale couldn't finish his sentence Kiako punched him in the jaw and he went flying off of the cliff falling onto the Drake fiend and both of them plummeted down into the hotspring.

" Wish me luck Raithu" Avalon said jumping into the hotspring with the girls and holding his breathe there.

" Do you guys even care that a fiend is coming to kill us?" Raithu said. "Guess not" He sighed. Fira came back with Raithu's sword and deck.

" Let's go and kick some ass" Fira said tossing Raithu his sword and card deck. The both of them ran and jumped off of the edge. The Drake jumped up and out of the hotspring Fira slammed the Kingdom Key on it's head then Raithu slugged the fiend off of the side of the mountain.

" Yea we did it!" Fira said resting the keyblade on his shoulder.

All of a sudden Avalon went falling down from the girls side and hit the water he had a two black eyes and a fat lip.

"What the hell happened to you?" Fira asked.

" I saw things that I shouldn't have" Avalon said falling out. Suddenly a pair of pants and shirt flew into Fira's face. Then cloths rained from the upper level.

" Get dressed we're leaving" Utada's voice ranged.

" Why" Fira replied putting on his pants.

" Because it's clear that we can't take you guys anywhere without you idiots making some kind of outrageous scene" Kuro shouted.'

" Yea!" The rest of the women said.

(Later)

Everyone was walking down the mountain the boys walked in the back and the girls were in the front they still had thoughts in their heads about what they saw and they were trying their best to eliminate the thoughts.

" I mean seriously did you guys even know you were naked the WHOLE TIME!" Utada turned around and bursted out.

" Uh" All of the guys said rubbing their chins.

" Well I knew I was naked" Vale said leaning over by Kiako. Kiako kicked Vale down and he went tumbling down the side of Gagazet.

" I knew I was" All of them said except Fira.

" Fira you knew you were naked right?" Kuro asked.

" Uh…Nope, guess I forgot" Fira said.

" WHAT!" All of the girls went.

" I was naked so what's the big deal?" Fira said.

" WHATS THE BIG DEAL!" Utada said jacking him up.

" When I was 6 I used to run around naked with all of my other cousins when we came together at the family reunion we used to crack open a fire hydrate it was lots of fun" Fira laughed. Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. " Now come on I'm starved"

Fira laughed walking down the mountain. Everyone just stood in place watching him.

" He just gets weirder and weirder" Avalon said.

" Tell me about it" Kuro said. " A little Fira running around naked I get sick thinking about it"

" Ididn'thearthatididn'thearthatididn'thearthat!" Kiako and Anna said covering their ears.

" Yea and I'm stuck with him" Utada said sighing.

"You don't have to be" Millie said grinning and running off to catch up with Fira. " How I learn new things everyday here"

" NO YOU DON'T!" Utada said running off to catch her.

(Author's Note: And the sad truth about this is… atleast 25percent of this chapter is true… Ahh yes I remember grandma's house and my cousins well of course we don't do that anymore because the girls have…evolved abit)

HEY I DON'T MEAN ANYTHING BY THIS CHAPTER I JUST THOUGHT IT'D BE FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	18. Chapter 18

FINAL CHAPTER: Life after Near Death

Standing by the food tables was Fira and Thunda they were both snackin and drinking all of the punch. They were at a ball, which was thrown by Beauty and the Beast. Everyone was there with someone even Raithu had someone to dance with.

Zero, Fira, Raithu, Avalon, Thunda, Sesshoumaru, King Mickey, Sora, Donald, Vale, Cloud, Seifer, Leon, Aladdin, Irvine and Goofy was all by the snake table all wearing tuxedos. All except Sesshoumaru were pigging out on free food.

" So uh Vale how'd it go with trying to marry that cat girl uh whats her face? um…Liako?" Zero said.

" It's Kiako and I wouldn't know you stole my ring remember you asshole!" Vale said.

" Oh yea…It was worth 300mil back on the anime world" Zero said. " I got myself and the entire ninja dojo a sweet dinner."

" So Raithu who are you here with?" Sora asked eating a pig in a blanket.

" Beatrix" When Raithu said those words all of the boys except Sesshoumaru spit up punch and their food.

" WHAT YOU'RE HERE WITH THAT SEXY ONE EYED BIG BOOBED CHICK!" Zero said shaking him.

" Yes…now stop shaking me ya twit" Raithu said brushing him off.

" Whoa" All of the boys said.

" What about you Sora?" Raithu asked.

" Kairi of course" Leon said.

" Yea well what can I say we're in L-O-V-E!" Sora said.

" Seriously did he HAVE to spell it?" Avalon whispered to Fira. Fira sort of laughed abit.

" Avalon who are you here with dude?" Irvine asked.

" I'm here with that group over there" Avalon said pointing to a group of what had to be 15girls. They all waved and blew kisses at him.

" DAMN!" Zero said.

" Yea what can I say…I'mma playa" Avalon said fixing up his tux.

" Zero who are you here with dude?" Fira asked.

" I'm with Kiako" He said.

" What the hell!" Vale said pulling out his Elemental sword.

" Just kidding richie rich" Zero said punching him in the arm.

" So Sesshoumaru who are you here with?" Cloud asked him. Sesshoumaru without a word walked off across the dance floor.

" Where's this guy goin?" Zero asked.

Sesshoumaru merely walked past them and walked straight up to Kuro. He held his hand out…

" Would you like to dance?"

Kuro looked up at him and blushed. She took his hand and they went out onto the dance floor.

(Author's Note: Yea I know what your thinkin…Kuro dancing? Quite possibly the most upserd thing you've ever heard but it's true see for yourself…(Points at Kuro dancing with Sesshoumaru.) Yea I told ya so)

All of the boys were all dumbfounded with wide jaws. All of them except Fira was abit taken back by the entire Kuro dancing situation.

" Uh is he dancing with…" Sora asked.

" Uh huh" Everyone else said.

" Where'd you get that guy Zero?" Fira asked.

" He came along with me when I mentioned my entire journey to him…he seemed to know Kuro for some reason" Zero replied.

All of the girls that the guys were with walked over and stood in front of the ones they were with.

" Hey boys" Rinoa said. " Come on Squall let's dance"

" My name's Leon" He said being pulled off.

" Cloud" Aerith said pulling him off.

Zero zipped over to a group of girls.

" Whoa whoa whoa there ladies pimp shinobi comin through haha!" Zero said as Kiako grabbed his ear and dragged him off.

" Sorry ladies" Kiako said waving to the angry crowd of women.

" Owwwwwwww my ear" Zero whined.

Pretty soon all of the boys were being taken one by one by their mates all except Vale and Fira.

" Well we're the sole survivors" Fira said drinking some punch and walking off.

" Aren't you with Utada?" Vale asked.

"Well she hasn't shown up yet dude" Fira said.

" Not to worry old bean she'll be here" Vale said getting dragged off by a crowd of women.

" Yea thanks" Fira said drinking some punch. He put the cup down and walked out onto the balcony. Suddenly the entire ball room grew silent and the lights cut out and focused on one spot. Fira was outside looking at the stars. Zero ran out after him with Avalon too.

" Dude Fira!" Zero said.

" What?" Fira replied.

" DUDE!" Zero said.

" What?" Fira said.

"DUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEE!" Zero shouted.

" WHAT!" Fira shouted back now more than ever getting angry.

" Some hot chick has just stepped into the room she's THE finest girl I have ever seen" Avalon said.

" That's okay guys" Fira said turning away from them.

" Dude…" Zero started.

" Forget it come on" Avalon said as they ran back into the ballroom. The ballroom got back to normal and everyone was dancing again. A shooting star just scraped the sky as a beautiful filled his ears.

"Would you like to dance?" The voice said.

" I'm kinda waitin on my date" He replied. Turned around to see that the girl had on a long beautifully colored Auburn dress with spaghetti straps. Fira's mouth dropped he started at her from the legs up.

" See something you like?" She asked.

" Yup" He said stepping up close to her. He ran his finger down her cheek then kissed her on the lips passionately. The moment seemed to last four hours. He held his hand out and she took his hand.

" Let's tango" He said looking into her eyes.

Utada merely giggled as the both of them walked back into the ballroom. Everyone danced at the same pace and same rhythm. It was almost as though they read eachother's minds. Lenne got up on stage along with Yuna and they began to sing 1000 words in a slow beat.

Everyone then went into a slow dance as the lights in the room dimmed. Everyone kept their eyes on the ones they held. Beauty and the Best, Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, Sally and Jack, Peter Pan and Wendy, Micky and Minnie, Donald and Daisy etc. It seemed like the dance went on for awhile…Fira and Utada kissed as they danced a true entity of love cycled around the room between the males and females. Right when it seemed the moment was just right for the men to tell the women how they felt and the women to return that emotion the song and the dance was over.

Everyone broke off into their groups to start chatting again. Fira and Utada walked out onto the balcony again they stood out there to stare at the stars.

" Well" Utada said closing her eyes and cycling around. "What now" She stopped infront of Fira and started to lean forward. Fira then caught her and held her up.

" What do you mean what now?" Fira replied.

" I mean what do you plan to do now…The world's saved again…the heartless are gone and I'm still short" Utada said.

" Ahaahahahahaha!" Fira laughed. Utada slapped him on the arm and Fira stopped laughing. She smiled and rested her head on his broad chest. "Well…I plan to travel the world"

" What?" Utada asked.

" We're still young ya know got our whole lives ahead of us to go and get married and stuff… I'm still a kid and I'm gonna still act like one. To travel the world…seeing rare sights, collecting rare items" Fira replied.

" Sounds fun…I'll be right by your side every step of the way" Utada said.

" That's good to hear" Fira replied. " Because I wouldn't have it any other way"

" Fira, Utada come quick we're all gonna take a picture together can't be completed without ya" Kiako said holding up a camera. Zero walked up behind Kiako and picked up holding her under his arm and snatching the camera out of her hand. " Hey give that back"

" Come on dudes" Zero said.

Utada and Fira looked at each other than ran off into the ballroom. Everyone from Final Fantasy and Disney squeezed together to take the picture! And in the front row was Kiako, Kuro, Avalon, Raithu, Thunda, Betha, Anna, Millie, Mog, Zero, Vale, Zoke and Fira and Utada in the middle.

Raithu: Quit his job at Alexandria got married, lives in Alexandria to this day. Age 20

Kiako: Never married Vale, Kiako and the blitz team continued to win games and trophies. The Besaid Aurochs had become number 1 in the entire world. Age 14

Kuro: Kuro now is a resident at the Black Mage village and teaches black magic to young ones who wanna learn it. Age 14

Avalon: Gave up researching the powers of Darkness and is now a resident at Costa De Sol. He has over 12 different girlfriends. Age 17

Thunda: Lives with his girlfriend Betha in Treno Age: 19

Betha: Lives with his boyfriend Thunda in Treno Age: 18

Zero: Zero returned to Gaia… He now trains Anna in the art of Nunjutsu, he trains her on Round Island. Age 17

Vale: Unsuccessful in getting Kiako to marry him Vale still makes various attempts to get with his one love Kiako. Age.18

Anna: A Nunjutsu pupil under Zero, Anna has improved in ninja arts but still needs lots more practice before she's able to top her master Zero. Age.13

Millie: She lives in Bevelle working with the monks to help research old Yevon material. She still has deep feelings for Fira and dreams about him everyday. Age 13

Fira: Fira has a never-ending lust for traveling and uncovering new things Fira travels from place to place with Utada, Mog, Zoke and his new Chocobo friend Boko. Age.17

Utada: Fira's trusted side kick and lover, no matter what they uncover and what they find Fira is always Utada's best treasure. Age 16

Mog: Mog is the cute little side kick whom always gets the group into trouble even to this day. Age 5

Zoke: With the same lust for seeing rare sights as Fira, Zoke tagged along with Fira to search the world! Ronso age. 53 Human age: 14

7 of the Heart 2!

THE END! 

Fira san: I just wanna thank god first…and everybody else like Kiako you were beyond awesome! Kuro great job nobody has a black eye…YET… Utada, loved ya the acting again was Oscar material. Raithu you really didn't have that much parts in this one pal sorry….uh Avalon yea you didn't have much parts but the parts you were in you did iight in em! Thank my Sister most of all you were fantastic sis…

Blizza chan: Thank you

Fira san: Seriously I'd like to write something like this again but I dunno I gotta get some peeps together and talk about it first. THIS FIC HAS BEEN REALLY REALLY FUN AND I PRAY I CAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN IN THE NEAR FUTURE!

THANK EVERY BODY JUST THANK ALL OF YALL OUT THERE IN TV LAND! THANK YOU FOR PLAYING! MARRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY EASTER! HAPPY THANKSGIVING….

YOUR DONE READING NOW GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY OR STAY ON THE INTERNET LIKE A GEEK! I'M KIDDING…DON'T HURT ME KURO!

**Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts remix song starts to play**

**Fira and Fira have a conversation. **

**Author: Ya know so what are ya doin now?**

**Fira: I'm traveling**

**Author: Does it bite? I mean it must be a living hell traveling with a ronso, a chocobo and a moogle…**

**Fira: It's not that bad once ya get used to it.**

**Author: Ya know what was THE most scariest thing for you ever?**

**Fira: I dunno… When I told Kuro that she was a tad over weight… She chased me down like for 3days straight**

**Author: Scary**

**Fira: Tell me about it**

**Author: Well what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?**

**Fira: Ummmmm ooooo… When Avalon, Raithu, Zero, Vale and I faked my death. **

**Author: Faked your death? Sound cool explain…**

**Fira: Alright, Avalon and the guys dressed up in like these cool black suit and got bee bee guns with ketchup packets in them right. **

**Author: right**

**Fira: We called up the girls and they rushed over. Vale called them up saying that I was under attack and when they got there it looked like I was just being shot. I had fallen into this big pile of rubble and I took these pills that slows down my breathing to make it seem like I was dead. **

**Author: SOOOO TIGHT!**

**Fira: Yea I know… So the next day at the funeral I popped out of the coffin and said… SMOKIN! **

**Author: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH!**

**Fira: Everyone was crying their eyes out it was sooo funny!**

**Author: I bet everybody was like "Oh god no Fira!" hahahahahaha!**

**Fira: Yea even Kuro splashed some tears it was priceless… **

**Author: Man that was tight I couldn't have done it better myself.**

**Fira: Well I am the prank master**

**Author: That you are brotha that you are**

**Fira: Yea…**

**Author: So like what you into making a 7 of the Heart III?**

**Fira: I'm down for anything but it's your choice**

**Author: Yea it is my choice isn't it? Well I choose to bury it…well if the reviews fly in then I'll probably make 7H3 on request or something. **

**Fira: Well let's say you get a thousand reviews saying MAKE 7 OF THE HEART 3! What would the new installment be about?**

**Author: Well since it's a new fic and a part 3 in a series I'd wanna start with a new persona…make up some other guy.**

**Fira: What? So it's not gonna be about me or my friends?**

**Author: No…you guys will be cameos **

**Fira: WHAT!**

**Author: Chill man…it's not as serious as your making it out to be dude geez. Besides the reviewers won't put down MAKE 7 OF THE HEART 3! Their already confused and torn up about the last 2. It'll keep em thinking…Then months later when they actually get the story they'll ask for the 3rd sequel but then I'll be ready and already have posted it and finished it.**

**Fira: I don't get it…**

**Author: Neither do I…But ya know what I always wanted to make though**

**Fira: What?**

**Author: 7 of the Heart: The Trading Card Game…make it like Yugioh or somethin. **

**Fira: That'd be cool**

**Author: I know…but I got other work to do these days, my job, school work the rebuilding of Final Fantasy Remix. I'm not as mobile as I used to be.**

**Fira: Ah I see…Any parting words for your Favorite OC?**

**Author: Yea treat Utada right she's a nice girl, look both ways before crossing the road, if Kiako asks you where her pixie sticks are tell her I don't have them…Oh and Kuro's spell book I accidentally dropped it in the river can ya cover for me? **

**Fira(sigh): Okay man… **

**Author: later… **

**Fira: See ya… **


End file.
